The Luckenbooth
by lbfan
Summary: The wizarding world revived some Pureblood customs when under the control of the Death Eaters. Harry learns how a simple symbol had changed Ginny's life when he was gone.
1. Prologue

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Preface**

The Order of the Phoenix meeting just adjourned. Arthur and Molly were slowly making their way out of the dark, dank halls of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Go on dear. Go'in to talk with Sirius about her. I'll not be long." Other stragglers were walking past on their way out.

Mrs. Weasley looked back at him with a troubled expression. The two of them have been talking about this idea for many nights. They knew it had to be done and they were convinced that Harry wouldn't mind. It was just upsetting that this arrangement had to be done behind his back. "Alright Arthur. Don't be too long. I'll be waiting up." She gave him a kiss. It was more to calm her own nerves then to bid him good bye.

He watched her leave with a sad. His fingers caressed his lips in thought as he watched her walked out the front door with a heavy heart. Taking a deep breath, he nervously pressed down the front of his robes and turned back to the kitchen.

"Sirius?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

With one look, Sirius barked out laughing. "What's wrong Arthur? You look as nervous as a school boy asking out a girl."

Arthur looked towards the floor and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck in part embarrassment. Glancing nervously at Remus and Dumbledore he asked, "Alone?"

Remus and Albus gave him a concerned look before standing. Sirius straightened up. "Sure, is there anything wrong?" He waved down to the Headmaster and his friend to sit back down as he rose to leave.

Half turning to allow him pass, Arthur reassured him, "No, everything is fine. I'm just hoping you and I can keep it that way."

With his curiosity peaked, Sirius lead him up the stairs to library. The look of concern deepened as Arthur closed the door and placed wards up for privacy.

Arthur started to explain before he even took a seat, "Molly and I are concerned. The times are getting worse and it is looking more and more like the conditions of the first war are approaching. The times were very hard on everyone, but especially the young women."

Sirius sat down in a dusty lounge chair and flicked his wand at the fireplace causing the dirty bookcases around the room to light up with the warm flickering glow. He cringed as he remembered the atrocities specifically that his female friends had to endure.

Arthur continued, "It is Ginny, we are hoping that together we can prevent her from being used as a Pureblood slut."

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut at the painful memories that the name associated with. He alone couldn't bare the thought of this precious red head girl being used like that. "So you want to work something out between Harry and Ginny? What about Chang? What about Corner? Why Harry?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "That Corner fellow is already in the history books as far as Ginny is concerned, and from what I understand, Harry hardly even talks to Ms. Chang anymore. If there even was something between them, it had become obvious that it is also over. As for Harry, I think that it is pretty obvious that he is just starting to see her more than just a little girl, a best friend's sister, or even a friend."

Sirius nodded as he considered. "Yeah, the stolen glances did bring back memories of James and Lily." He barked out a laugh. "Chang had no chance. The penchant for red-heads have been in the Potter blood for centuries."

"We don't want either of them to feel as if it is forced upon them, so I propose that we keep it to ourselves until the times become desperate that it be reveled. If they do fall for others, it would just quietly invalidate if they go to too far or get married."

Sirius added, "Actually, this would prevent Ginny from successfully marring until Harry does. And once it is revealed, no one will even consider either of them until it is fulfilled or cancelled."

Arthur thoughtfully replied, "Molly and I have considered that. If it does come down to that point, then it would be more of a blessing then a curse for Ginny. And, Harry would probably be too busy saving the world to be tied down with any relationships. We will just word the contract to be binding on an individual basis rather than mutually as dictated by common practice. Besides, she may need to know even before your name is cleared. We can't have your name showing up in the register at the Ministry until then."

There was a moment of silence passed as Sirius considered the dilemma. "I pray this doesn't come to bite me in the arse. Harry hates things like this being kept from him. One thing that does comfort me is knowing that if this was Harry making this decision himself, he would do it without question. He's risked his life once for her. He'd do it again." Sirius nodded, "Let's do this." Strolling to the desk for a quill and parchment he said, "Betrothal Contract between the Weasley Family and Noble House of Black…"

**A/N: **

_Note the term "Pureblood slut" will be explained in a later chapter as Harry discovers its meaning. For now, just know that it is a circumstance that may be cruelly forced upon pureblood witches when they are not married or at least betrothed. _

_This story is inspired by Foria's "The Den of Snakes."_

**Chapter 1**

The day after the Battle of Hogwarts in the Headmistress's office:

Kingsley respectively sat beside Professor McGonagall's desk taking down detail notes as he was interviewing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Well, it looks like we have it all. Don't worry about Gringotts or the Ministry pressing charges against you for anything. "

As he was putting away the quill and notes, he offered, "With all of this experience, would all or one of you be interested in working for the Ministry as an Auror?"

Hermione was honored. "Thank you, but after I put my life back together, I plan on apprenticing in law."

Bright-eyed, Ron jumped at the chance. "Yeah! When can I start?"

The surprising response was given by Harry, after he gave himself some time to think. Running his hand gently across the edge of the wood desk in front of him, he answered, "I plan on returning to Hogwarts for my seventh year, if I can."

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat back surprised, while Professor McGonagall looked at him in contemplation.

Harry didn't want to be apart from Ginny anymore. Since she had one more year to go, he wanted to be with her most of all.

The Headmistress seemed pleased. "Very well Potter. You may come back and finish your seventh year. A list of books will be sent to you at the end of July."

With a genuine smile, Harry thanked her.

"No, thank you," she responded. "I have a feeling that your presence will be most positive to our school this next year."

The three of them excused themselves from the meeting. The words from McGonagall were still churning in his mind. _What does she mean? _

They were talking excitedly amongst themselves as they made their way down to the carriages. The school was going to close early for the second year in a row. The damaged castle and ground would take many months to be fully repaired.

As they walked out the front into the sunshine, the evidence of the previous day's battle still dotted the grounds. Looking back at the castle, scorch marks and damaged walls were seen all over.

Harry quickly started looking around, not at the damage, but at the students. There were students standing around gawking at the Thestrals that they have never seen before. Others were solemnly filing into the carriages. It was clear they were anxious to put this school year behind them and escape to the safety of their parents.

All the way to Hogsmede and on to Kings Cross Station, Harry failed to find the certain girl he was looking for.

When they arrived at the station, they only greeted by Bill and Fleur. After the tearful reunion, they all Apparated to the Burrow.

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley met them at the door, pulling them into hugs that crushed the air out of them.

Everyone was quickly put to work cleaning and returning the home to a livable condition.

It was clear that Ginny was distancing herself from Harry. She bore happy look on her face when he first arrived, but after that first moment she seemed irritated and hurt.

Harry watched her occasionally as she brooded and cleaned. She was paler than usually and excessively thin. She seemed bruised, but who wasn't after the battle the previous day? What caught his eye the most was a symbol on the back of her left wrist. It was difficult to see what it was because she was consciously pulling down that sleeve to hide it from him.

After the evening meal Harry stopped her before she went up the stairs to her room. "Can we talk?"

Hostilely she glared at Harry, then around at the others in the room. Without answering she stomped her way up to her room. He followed her to her room. He stepped into the room and closed the door at her request. "I missed you."

She cut him off before he could say anything more. "You left me! You said I would be safe at Hogwarts and away from you. Last year was hell!" Her voice full of anger shook the room, and her fists were clenched to her sides. "And while you, Hermione and Ron had each other, I was constantly in danger from the time the train pulled away from the station. It was like a lamb sent off to the slaughter." Stomping her foot, she continued. "Not even a word from you!" She started to sob. "You left again… Not a word… You died!"

Harry stepped forward to comfort her.

"NO!" Ginny stumbled back onto bed cringing in fear. "Just go," she demanded urgently, terror and bitterness biting into every word.

He stumbled back into the door, shocked at the pain and distrust. He would never want to hurt her. His hand blindly groped for the door handle behind him. One of the hair ribbons hung on the back of the door tangled itself in his fingers. He opened the door and stepped back. "Ginny…"

Again she cut him short. With more urgency and hostility she yelled, "Go away, Harry."

Pulling the ribbon from his hand, he offered, "Your hair rib…"

"Keep it. LEAVE!" The door seemed to act on its own as it shut in Harry's face. Stunned, hurt and confused, he slowly made is way down to the living room. Thoughts of self loathing started creeping into his mind as Ginny, his soul purpose for living, blamed him for the unknown trama she endured at the school over the last year. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the rejection, or the heart wrenching cries he heard from her room as he slowly descended the staircase.

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug. "Perhaps you should go. Always remember we love you." Behind her, Mr. Weasley sadly put away a scroll he had in his hand.

Ron squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry mate. I'll take care of her."

Fleur and Bill seemed to have come to an agreement and were hugging each other.

Hugging him tightly, Hermione reassured him. "Everything will be alright. Don't blame yourself for anything. Remember that because of you we are alive and have the hope for a future." She kissed him on the cheek and looked into his eyes. A tear was welling up in her eye as she seemed to have clearly empathized with him. "Trust me?"

Staring into her eyes, he saw the confidence and love that has seen them through the tough seven year they had known each other. He nodded back to her. In the stress of the situation he didn't even bother to correct her, giving credit to only him.

Fleur, came up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come 'Arry. You an zay is zus at see cottage."

Remembering something before leaving, Harry asked, "What is the symbol on the back of her wrist?"

Hermione was quick to answer, "The Luckenbooth." Except for Ron, the others in the room seemed to fall in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione and Ron also seemed to have noticed the lack of response. _Guess I have to figure this out later._

He said his goodbyes and quietly left with Fleur. Bill was going up the stairs leaving them to travel there on their own.


	2. A Different Harry

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 2**

The lights were flipped on, shaking Harry out of his unpleasant dream. "Ake up 'Arry. Use dee shower, et get dressed." Fleur dropped some clean robes at the foot of the bed.

He glanced to the window, and saw no evidence of daylight. "Fleur, it is too early. Let me sleep."

"Non, Now, Up!" Fleur pulled back his covers and pulled him upright.

He protested, "I'm in my boxers."

"I'm married, et wees es familee. Men nomally veesh for this, no?"

Harry had to think about what she was saying before he understood. He slowly got to his feet and reached for his clothes. "It's because you're married now. Your Veela charms haven't worked for a year."

As she was walking out of the room to get herself ready she replied, "Non, it ess you. You ess married… yin love."

He dismissed the comment and prepared for the day. For what he was preparing for, he did not know.

Together, they spent their day, shopping, obtaining an Appiration license, more shopping, and handling business at the bank. Fleur explained that he was starting he training, and she was assigned as one of his teachers. She told him he would be learning poise, class, and goblin customs. Harry really didn't complain. Without Ginny his life had no direction or purpose. It was easier at this point to let others make decisions for him.

Walking out into Diagon Aley Harry complained, "Why do I have to walk so stiff like a Malfoy, with a stick up my arse?"

Fleur chided him, "No sveearing! Yous don't vaulk viv zelf-importanze. Ett ess confeedeze, smile, no zneer." As they walked to Gringotts, they were greeted by many of the wizarding public and press. At his reluctance, she showed him how to take a limited interest in each person and accept their compliments and praise with dignity.

She later explained how to treat the press, and not let the press treat him. Harry showed to be very genuine with everyone who stopped to talk. He even attempted to remember their names. Fleur explained how this trait will help him with deal with negative press.

The biggest surprise to Fleur was the composure and respect Harry treated the goblins at the bank. He bowed and spoke the customary greetings. At her shocked look, Harry answered, "Griphook taught us."

The bank assigned him a financial manager and mentor to train him in finance and economics. This manager would give him a generous allowance to live by until he could manage the sizable estate he inherited on his own.

Fleur left Harry to fend for himself for the rest of the afternoon. On the way to a wizarding optometrist office, he ran into some trouble. A bumbling press photographer and an unsuspecting bystander resulted in a hurried afternoon at St. Mungos instead. The fact that the battle was only just 48 hours earlier, explained the crowded lobby packed with injured and family.

The normally clean, sanitary feel of the hospital was contrasted with the current disarray, screams, and smells of blood and sweat. The injured bystander that he was accompanying was quickly forgotten as the multitude of need bequest his help from all sides. Harry found himself spending the rest of the day, feeding his unquenchable need to rescue those in need.

Over the course of the previous year, Harry had to learn a basic amount of first aid spells. They were put to use that afternoon on many of the waiting patrons who were not deemed critical enough to immediately be seen by the over worked medical personnel. When he wasn't tending to the injured, he talked with many of the distraught family members. It was in one of these breaks that he noticed a friend of his leaving the confines of the hospital in tears.

"Lavender, are you ok?" He stopped her on her way out the door.

"Harry?," she squeaked as she raised her head. It was then that Harry noticed the deep scars that covered her face leaving her formerly beautiful completion as a mere memory of the past. At his distraught look, she turned away and cried.

Unfortunately, another skill Harry learned over the past year was how to comfort a crying girl. He spent many nights holding Hermione after Ron left. This time, he pulled Ron's ex-girlfriend over to a relatively quiet corner as he let her too cry in his arms.

"They'll heal over time" Harry tried to console her.

Gasping for breath she replied, "No they won't."

"Surely they can. I have seen Madam Pomphrey remove scars before."

"They can't and won't because of..." She caught her breath and continued on, "There isn't enough staff and money to heal cosmetic issues."

He squeezed her tight as he thought. Lavender did manage to collect herself and pull away from him. "Thank you for trying to comfort me, but it is no use. I'm ugly."

"Lavender, I'll talk with the staff. If that doesn't work, I'll personally send you to the continent or the states to set you right again."

"Harry, I don't want you to…"

"No, I want to do this for you. I will never forget how you fought with us. I promise you, you will be beautiful again even if I have to learn to do the cosmetic healing myself. You're too precious of a friend." They promised to write, and she left after one last hug. As she was walking out the door, he heard her say, "Ginny is one lucky girl."

Harry wanted to correct her but she was already out the door. After that, his heart wasn't into the hospital scene. Noticing that the wounded bystander was no where to be seen, he left the hospital and returned to shell cottage.

With a new owl waiting by, Harry wrote his first letter:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am sorry for what ever I did to upset you. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. It is clear that what ever we may have had is completely gone. It is out of friendship I write this letter._

_The owl delivering this note is named Colleta. She is a new owl I picked up in Diagon Alley. Fleur took me shopping there pretty much all morning. She also spent time correcting my posture and mannerisms. _

_I'm getting better with the crowds and the press. Fleur explained that they are interested in me because my life has impacted their lives in some meaningful way. It is not such a bad thing. Well, I hope it is not bad. But, at least this time it is something that I am actually responsible for and not just my parents' sacrifice or a stupid scar. _

_When people talk with me now, it is like we share this victory together. They look at me and my life as a symbolic reminder of the new hope this victory affords us. And, that is only because my participation in the effort was a central role in comparison to the multitude of heroes that shared the victory. No matter how much I try to talk them down, they still insist on elevating me up on that pedestal. I am fine with it now that I can separate that symbolic hero Harry from the everyday me. That is, so long as I still have a few people who still see me as plain and simple Harry. In talking with these people, I hope that more can start to see the real me behind the image._

_Fleur also explained that as I show gentility and kindness, it will continue to reflect on their symbolic Harry image that may help their lives. She also stressed that I'm not responsible for how they see their image of Harry. The press will often look for the worst in their efforts to create sensational stories, and there would be nothing I can do about that. Considering all of the negative press in the past, I'm surprised that people still like that Harry._

_Well there you go. This has been a big day for change for me. Not only do I have a different outlook on the public, but a new wardrobe to boot._

_I'll see you at the funeral. _

_Yours, Harry_


	3. Declaration of Love

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 3 – Declaration of Love**

Harry knocked twice at the door. While he waited, he casually looked at the other homes in the upper-class Oxford neighborhood. The tutor style homes were spread comfortably apart with well-manicured lawns leading up the front of each home. Being late afternoon, the occasional car was seen driving up the street taking a driver back home after a long day of work.

The door opened to an eager bushy haired girl. "Harry!" She tackled him in a warm embrace and followed it with a kiss to his cheek. "Come in."

"Hermione, your hair looks great! About ready to go?"

She stepped back to let him in. "Just about. Working on my make-up. Just a few more minutes."

He stepped into the spacious foyer boasting warm colored wood floors and a glass chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. She led him to a back family room where a more worn-in comfort can be found in the furnishings. The dust-free wood floors were replaced with short piled wall to wall carpeting. There Harry noticed a black gown was hanging on the back of a closet door.

Mrs. Granger, who was seated in the adjacent dining room called out, "Hello Harry. Boy do you look handsome today."

"Erm... Thank you Mrs. Granger." Gesturing over to the gown, He asked, "Wow, is that your dress?"

Hermione gathered it up. "Actually it is mine. I'll be back in a bit." With the dress draped over her arms she turned and went up the stairs.

Harry watched as rounded the corner out of sight. "Kreacher," he whispered.

With a pop, the elderly elf appeared before him in a bow. "Kreacher is here to serve his Lord."

Harry looked over at Mrs. Granger who didn't seemed phased by the presence of the short elf. Winching, he apologized, "Sorry Mrs. Granger, have you been introduced?"

She stood up and approached them. Handing out her hand to the elf she said, "No, I don't believe that I have had the pleasure."

"Kreacher, this is Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mum. Mrs. Granger, this is my house elf that took good care of us while we were in hiding, Kreacher."

The elf cringed at the offered hand before accepting it with a gentle shake. He gave her an uneasy smile yet turned back to Harry without saying anything. "Yous need Kreacher, Lord Potter sir?"

With a sigh held his tongue and focused at the task. "From my room, please bring me the mahogany box with the serpent carved on the lid."

Kreacher smiled and bowed. "It will be done, mi Lord Potter sir." He disappeared with a pop.

"Sorry about that," He apologized to her.

"What about? The cold greeting? It is not your fault."

"Well, that and the fact he is always calling me _Lord_."

Kreacher returned with another pop. Offering up the box with a bow, he said, "Your box Lord Potter sir."

Harry accepted the offered box and inspected the contents. "Thank you, Kreacher. You may go…" Before he could say anything more the elf disappeared with a pop. "… We are going to have a talk."

He explained himself further to his best friend's mum, "Ever sense the Prophet started referring to me as _Lord Potter_, he has taken it personally. Especially since I won't allow him to call me _master_. He is right to a point. If anyone has the right to call be Lord or Master, it should be him. That elf bonded his whole life to serving me. Now if everyone else stopped calling me that ridiculous title…"

"From what I read in the Daily Prophet, I agree with the reporter who suggested the honorary title."

He shook his head. "Not you too! I don't want to be forcing others to my demands or strutting around like a pompous prat."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "See, that is just one of the reasons why the title seems so fitting. Besides your contributions to St. Mungo's and work with the Godric's Hollow developer assisting returning Muggleborns find homes. You have to understand, you were the beacon of hope over this last year."

"Hermione and Ron were there beside me."

"Yes, but you carried the burden of the title, _The Chosen One_. Besides, you did face and defeat him in the end."

"But still…_Lord_? Some have taken this all too far. As I walk through the Alley or town, people will stop, kneel and place their fist over their hearts."

She smiled in amusement. "And you accept their fealty?"

"Of course not." Irritated, he looked to the box in his hands to avoid looking at her. "They gotta feel very strong about their loyalty to express it in that manner. Instead, I take the time to talk with them. I try to learn their name and what they do. There's no sense in perpetuating the false illusion that I'm someone bigger than life."

Again, she chuckled at his naive humility. "Did you ever consider that taking personal interest in each of them may actually re-enforce their noble image of you?"

"You think I should just ignore them?" He looked at her with confusion, running his hand through is black hair.

Still smiling she just shook her head. "No, just continue being yourself. Just allow them to call you what ever they want. Maybe the title will die off someday."

"It will probably stick longer than desired. Sirius' dad, Orion, carried the title Lord Black. Some feel that I rightfully inherited it, which, I must say, is a bunch of rubbish."

Hermione entered the room wearing the eloquent black gown. Her hair was now cascading down her shoulder with gentle curls.

"Merlin Hermione! You look grand. Every bloke in miles will have is eyes on you."

Mrs. Granger smiled at his comment as she fixed the zipper in the back and inspected the dress to see if anything else is out of place. She picked some fuzz and brushed out a wrinkle.

Hermione blushed. "Do you think Ron will like it?"

Harry's eyes softened as he sincerely told her, "I don't think the presence of Veela would remove his eyes from you. Food on the other hand…"

Hermione laughed.

"There is one thing that you do need."

She looked at him in puzzlement. "And, that would be?"

He answered her by opening up the box and showing her a jeweled necklace.

At first, she just stood there gaping at the beauty of it. "No Harry, I can't. It isn't appropriate for me to accept this from you. It would imply engagement to some."

"Nonsense, last year when you were spending all of your savings making sure we had food and shelter you told me that what is yours is mine. Well, it is true the other way around. You're a sister to me, and this is out of _our_ Black vault."

Hermione noticed that she wasn't the only one who was emotionally moved by the declaration of sibling love. Her mum wiped a tear off of her cheek with the back of her hand. "_Your_ Black vault, but I will borrow it from you. I don't want your wife someday to feel uncomfortable with me."

Quietly, Harry unclasped the necklace and carefully helped her put it on.

Sensing the discomfort from the conversation, Hermione said, "I understand what you are going through, but Ginny just needs time."

His face contorted in pain at the sound of her name. "It's over Hermione. She won't even write let alone stay in the same room with me."

Hermione gave him a hug. "Don't give up on her. I know she still cares for you."

Harry pulled back and checked her over to make sure she is still perfectly put together for the gala. "How do you see that?"

"You see it in her eyes whenever you first enter the room. She can't help but smile, till the walls of whatever she is going through is put back up."

He looked at her in disbelief. However, when he looked back at Hogwarts, the Burrow, and the funerals, she was right. Her smile was like food for his soul, but with so little, he felt he would die from starvation. "Dumbledore once told me that I need to find that someone to live for. She was my strength through the search, the sacrifice and the battle. When it was over, she is the one I wanted to live for." He looked nervously around. Clearing his throat, he put on a superficial smile. "Well, now I have Teddy and Andromeda."

Mrs. Granger walked out to get Hermione her cloak and purse.

Hermione grimaced. "Not to mention keeping your life so packed with activities that you can't stop to feel emotion."

Defensively, Harry snipped back at her concern, "I can't help Professor McGonagall keeps arranging people to train me up in all of these subjects and skills."

Hermione looked wounded.

He softened his voice. "Sorry, you're right to say that. Without Ginny, I feel lost and without a compass. In desperation, I'm sitting back and allowing Professor McGonagall take the wheel for now. She probably feels the same as I do. If I do stop to just feel, then I fear I may succumb to depression."

She gave him a look of reassurance and took his hand. "I'm sure she has more faith in you than that. Besides, if you are that objective with yourself, then you are probably working through all of these emotions just fine."

Mrs. Granger helped her daughter with the cloak. "You have your wand?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Be home before midnight."

"Mum, I'm eighteen and out of school. Please..."

"Good bye Mrs. Granger. Say hello to Dr. Granger for me. Don't worry about Hermione. Ron and I will keep her safe," Harry added.

"It is more like I have to take care of the two of you," Hermione murmured.

Both Harry and Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Good bye and have a good time at the gala."

Harry and Hermione made one last wave and Apparrated to Ministry gala and awards banquet where they were going to meet up with the rest of the Weasleys.

As they were walking from their Apparation point to Wizarding Conference and Exhibition Hall in London, Hermione told him, "I know what Ginny is going through, but I can't tell you. She told me in confidence, and she needs my friendship just as much as you do."

"Then don't tell me any more. If she needs your friendship and confidence, then I would rather you help her over me."

They approached the doors. "That's just the problem. She would tell me just the same thing for you."

He opened the door for her. "The difference is you can tell her anything you want. I won't keep a secret from her ever again."

They didn't have an opportunity to continue their discussion after that. Harry, Ron and Hermione all received Order of the Merlin, First Class for their work at defeating Voldemort. Neville and Ginny both received Order of the Merlin, Third Class for their work at protecting and training the students at Hogwarts.

The awards continued as heroes from all walks of life were recognized. A dance started after the last award was passed out. Because of the tension with Ginny, Harry ducked out of the gala early. Hermione didn't seem to complain as Harry passed responsibility for seeing her safely home to Ron.

Quietly saying his good byes, he backed out the doors and returned to the Tonks' home. He had been living with Andromeda and Teddy since the funeral when she asked for his help. He knew he wasn't ready to be a parent by himself, but this way they could at least share the responsibility.


	4. Career Plans

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**A/N:** Lexicon cites Bloomsbury that JKR maps out the family trees of Malfoy, Scamander, Weasley and Potters in the epilogue period. This story will not follow the cannon created by this additional data. Rolf Scamander will not capture the eye of Luna, instead she will be dedicated to Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Malfoy will end up with an original character (OC) instead of Greengrass.

**Chapter 4 – Career Plans**

Following the overly zealous house elf, Harry walked up to the Headmistresses office. It was early August, and the school wasn't scheduled to open for another three weeks. When Harry received the owl requesting his early arrival, he was a little put off. This elf had added to his of annoyance to the point of clearly disgruntled.

He had no idea that there was an elf more passionate at worshiping heroes then Dobby, and yet here was she was. Krystal annoyed him with all of her bouncing and praising. The irritating title "Lord" rolled off her tongue with increased regularity as if it served as her sole source of pleasure.

They arrived in her office. The office didn't change much from what it was the previous year. The decorations from her former office seemed to find paces amongst the portraits of headmasters. Noticing that he was harassed and annoyed, she excused the elf from her duties quickly, sending her back to the kitchen. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems that you managed to find yet another fan. You do seem to make an impression."

It was rare to see smiles adorn her rigid face, but this was one of those moments Harry will remember. The amusement she found from the situation seemed to diffuse his temper.

"Did you pick Krystal to escort me just for that purpose?"

Still amused, McGonagall shook her head. "No, I just asked for volunteers and she seemed to appear out of no where."

He shook his head. "Professor, they're house elves. That's what they do."

Her grim expression returned. "Yes…well, this elf seemed the most passionate at fore filling the request. Need I remind you, everyone has a story. This elf…Krystal? …Probably experienced something over the last year that leads her to celebrate your arrival."

Her sudden change in demeanor made him regret questioning her motives. "Yes, over the last few months, I have heard many stories. But, you didn't call me hear to swap stories."

She sat up straighter, _if that was even possible_, and pulled out a bundle of scrolls. "Since your educational path requires special consideration, we need to address your schedule before the rest of the students arrive."

"Sorry Professor? What path? I don't recall mentioning a particular area of interest other than being a Ministry Auror."

Taken back, she blinked. After she thought about it, she answered, "That's fair. It's your choice. What career path have you chosen to pursue Mr. Potter?"

He did not expect the question to be turned back on him. He turned his head to look out the window, as if he was hoping for some divine inspiration. Running his hand through his messy hair he murmured, "I don't know." He sighed, thinking of what to say.

"I see."

"Well, it is not like I haven't been trying. I tried out many jobs over the summer. Most of which I was fired, but one I quit."

"You don't seem to be the irresponsible type to get fired."

"Yes well employers don't seem to appreciate you showing up late for your shift because you stopped to help someone. And, merchants don't like it when their employees help the customers by pointing out the competitor has a better product or price."

"I see…And what about the time you quit?"

"Oh yeah, Quidditch. That makes me feel like I'm not accomplishing anything except entertaining the rich by catching a snitch. Not to mention the team manager exploiting my fame to increase ticket sales."

"So that leaves you with?..."

"Nothing," he sighed. "What did you think when you were putting together this unique curriculum?"

He saw her eyebrow quirk. From years of taking her courses he knew that she is deriving pleasure. She did this subtle facial gesture whenever the teacher in her achieves her goal of bringing the student around to seeing the problem from her perspective. This usually occurs when the said subject, of her tutelage, logically derives the answer on their own. In other words, she already knew Harry better than he knew himself. That is why he relented.

"I'm preparing you for a career in public service, particularly leadership."

He imagined himself as the Minister of Magic and shook his head. Discouraged he shot back some sarcasm, "Ooh, I don't recall that pamphlet. Does it pay well?"

She glared disdainfully towards his callous manner. She just continued to explain. "For you, it probably won't. By observing you and the choices you make, it became clear after the battle. I would suspect that years down the road, you may eventually serve as an ambassador or Supreme Mugwamp of the Wizengamot. As for pay, I would suspect that you won't profit at all from the work. This also is one of the reasons why you are uniquely qualified for the role."

He thought about it for a while. "I'm still confused, what am I training to become when I leave school?"

Her eyes softened as he took a more amicable stance. "I would expect that you will start by taking your seat on the Wizengamot to rewrite or remove some of the oppressive laws in our government. You have shown many times the qualities of philanthropy and saving others from oppression. The natural step is to use your hard earned notoriety to make lives of others better. It is my goal to provide you with the knowledge and skills so you'll need to effectively continue your efforts for the betterment of our society as a whole.

"It is because of your passion, fame and financial standing you are uniquely qualified for this kind of work. And no, there will not be a career pamphlet provided."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So I am basically doing what Mr. Malfoy had been doing, but for different goals."

She considered the comparison before agreeing. "Yes, you can say that. However, his motivation of greed enabled him to profit from his actions from time to time."

"So I have a place on the Wizengamot to just claim as my own. No election or anything?"

She nodded. "It will all be explained in your government training with Mr. Weasley and History of Magical Britain with Madam Marchbanks."

"Oh," was the limit of what he could say when he realized what he could do if he had some influence in the laws that were created. _She was right, I can do some good in this position._

"As you can see, your instruction here at Hogwarts will be limited. You may continue on with any of your sixth year subjects, but I would suggest that you drop at least one of them. The other courses will be taught one-on-one at various locations. It is because of this, you will not be considered a normal student. Instead you will be considered an apprentice. In this role, you are given separate accommodations much like the Head Boy and Girl. In return for this you must participate in student government as an assistant to the heads and faculty by doing patrols and preparing the school for the start of term."

She guided him down to the first floor. As he followed he asked, "Why do I need to need to be here early? I could be home taking care of my godson instead."

"As apart of your training, you will be laboring in teamwork with the other professors. If you are taking the position of apprentice, you will need to earn the responsibility and respect that comes with that position. The goal of this approach is to show you that even though organizations are made up of individuals, we must work together as a team in order to meet the mission for the organization. This school is no exception. It is run in a coordinated fashion with each of us participating in our own roles. At the end of the year, you should be able to apply what you learned to other organizations."

She guided him to an unused classroom on the first floor. The classroom no longer resembled a true classroom, but instead as a small common room with sofas and desks. A fireplace on one wall added to the cozy atmosphere. She explained, "This is an open study hall and conference room for you and all of the students to interact in. This is meant for all students of all houses. The intention is for this place to be somewhere for the student or faculty to go find you. It is my hope that you'll show hospitality to the students that need your help."

"So you want me to keep hours?"

"It would be preferable. Because this is an open room, you would be ultimately responsible for the decorum of the students using this room. I mean, the heads and prefects will also maintain discipline, but overall, you are entrusted with the responsibility to maintain order. Like Professor Sprout has her greenhouses and Hufflepuff, you have this room. Like any faculty, you will continue to have responsibilities to the common areas of the school, but this room is particularly your domain."

The Headmistress directed his attention to the archway and door in the corner. The archway was marked with runes all around it. "This is the entrance to your private quarters. Only faculty, house elves and members of your family can pass through that door. All students and guests will not be able to enter."

Harry thought a bit before asking, "So that would allow Andromeda and Teddy to enter?"

She nodded in thought. "Yes, they both should be able to pass."

"If Andromeda, then what about Narcissa Malfoy?"

"If you love and trust Mrs. Malfoy as your own, then she would be able to pass. Of course, she would have to get out of prison first." Narcissa had been sent to prison for nothing more than her direct collaboration with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Professor McGonagall added, "And if you should become betrothed or engaged, your bride would also have access."

"Betrothed? They still do that in the magical world?"

"Of course. Especially with all of the interest in maintaining a population of purebloods, its not unusual families to make betrothal agreements to assure their children will continue to expand the pureblood population." It irritated her that a course wasn't given to Muggleborn and Muggle-raised students to teach them some of these fundamental of magical culture.

His mind started to wonder to the naughty things a typical teen-age student would want to do with his private suite and no restriction to his fiancée joining him. "Why would the door allow betrothed students access to private quarters like that? Wouldn't that be encouraging immoral behavior?"

Again she sighed at what little he understood. "Betrothed and engaged couples are allowed to pace the intimacy of their relationship at their own pace."

"But what if they don't get married? Who's looking out for the long-term well being of the girl? She could find herself with child and no one to support her."

"Wizarding society is more into protecting the child and the rights of the father then that of the woman."

"I can't see why anyone would want their daughter to be betrothed."

Distant in thought, she quietly answered, "It has its advantages." The subject was dropped, as Harry was introduced to his new quarters.

* * *

Time went fast, and soon the 1st of September was there. Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station an hour before the train's departure to assure the safety of the students. As the students arrived, Harry found himself greeting familiar faces and assisting timid first years.

While he was talking to the new Head Girl, Annabelle Boyle, Dennis Creevy ran up to him and lightly punched his arm. "Where have you been? It's been a month since I have last seen you."

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Dennis, I would like to introduce you to Annabelle Boyle. She's our new Head Girl."

As she held out her hand she corrected him, "Please call me Anna."

He continued the introduction, "Anna, this is Dennis Creevy, one of my best friends."

Dennis gently shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and congratulations. Colin had said many nice things about you, despite you being…" He gestured to the house colors that adorn her tie.

"Slytherin?" She finished his sentence with amusement.

"Erm, yes."

She gestured around the platform. "I'm looking out for the whole school this year, so my house shouldn't be an issue. I'm hoping we can all get past all of this house rivalry stuff."

When she gestured Harry noticed a symbol similar to Ginny's on the back of her wrist.

He was going to ask her about it, but she was pulled away by a desperately worried parent. At the same time, he noticed Neville and Luna on the other end of the platform exchanging an affectionate embrace. He assumed that Neville wasn't returning with Luna that year since he Apprated away instead of boarding the train with her.

Dennis pulled on his sleeve. "Come on Harry, lets get a compartment before they are all taken. The student enrollment must have doubled this year."

Pointing to the back of the train he suggested, "Catch up with Luna, and see if we could share with her. I have to join the prefect meeting after the train leaves. Catch up with you later, yeah?"

* * *

Half way through the train ride, Harry finally arrived at the compartment. "Hey Luna, Dennis, did the snack cart pass yet?"

In a dreamy voice, Luna looked up from her Quibbler. "Hi, Harry."

Dennis tried unsuccessfully to not roll his eyes. "No, she hasn't passed by yet."

Harry slid the door closed and sat down across from Luna.

Dennis asked him, "So are you staying in Colin's old bed this year?"

He cringed at the thought, but understood. That would have been the dorm for the seventh years had he not taken the apprenticeship. "No, I'm not staying in Gryffindor anymore because I'm considered an apprentice this year." Harry told them about his schooling and the changes it required.

When Luna reverted back to the article she was reading, he noticed that she also had the same luckenbooth symbol on the back of her wrist.

"Luna, why do you have that symbol on the back of your wrist?"

She looked up over her Quibbler with a smile. "Wit beyond measure is now _my_ treasure."

Harry understood it had to do something with her affection to Neville.

"But, why symbolize it with that mark on your wrist?" He regretted the words as soon as he saw her reaction.

Unlike her normal dreamy self, she became angry and defensive. "I don't want to be a slut!" She glared at Harry before turning away towards the window. She stared out at the passing landscapes in sorrow.

Dennis was going to say something to her, but Harry placed a gentle hand on his arm and shook his head.

It didn't make sense to him. _How would the absence of this mark make her associate herself with girls who sleep with guys without regard to romantic attachment?_

He kept silent, hoping that she would volunteer more information, but she never did. He had to leave the compartment shortly after to prepare the students for arrival at Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Ginny,_

_I know you are still upset. Your brown eyes will probably not even see these words, and that is all right. Because of that, I am going to write openly to you._

_I am so confused._

_The symbol that is on the back of your wrist is also on other girls' wrists as well. When I asked Luna about it, she got angry and told me that not having it would make her a slut. I mean the lack of a symbol does not dictate her behavior. There are plenty of other girls who don't have the symbol on their wrist. For instance, Hermione._

_Well, enough of me. How are you?_

_I don't know why I even ask. You will never tell me. The only way I know you are alive and healthy is by asking your brothers or parents. _

_Hope you enjoyed your birthday present. It was a watch because it represents time to me. It resembles the time we had together, that I will always fondly remember and cherish._

_Before I upset her, Luna told me that you are not returning to school this year. She said you opted to home school to prepare for your NEWTs. I hope your choice wasn't because of me. If you want, I can continue my studies without being at the school. Shoot, I'm not even in Gryffindor any more. They have me in my own room on the pretense that I have specialized training. They refer to me as an apprentice instead of a student. I already feel alien in this school without Ron, Hermione and… you. It would probably be best if you could spend your last year of school with your classmates._

_Let me know what you want to do. Better yet, let Professor McGonagall know, since I know you probably won't lift a quill to me anymore._

_Your Harry_


	5. Heroine of Hogwarts

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 5 - Heroine of Hogwarts  
**

It was late afternoon and students from the last potion class of the day were making their way up the hall to the stairs leading out of the dungeons. Harry was trying to squeeze past the flow of youths in attempt to reach the potions classroom. He arrived at the classroom just as Professor Slughorn was kicking out the last straggler. "Professor Slughorn," Harry called out to get his attention.

Jovially, the rotund professor greeted him back, "Mr. Potter, what brings me this pleasure of your company?"

Nervously running a hand through his hair, he gathered his thoughts. "I heard from some of the other students that you were demonstrating the brewing of the Amortentia Potion today and …"

"You were hoping if you could see it again," Slughorn sagely replied. He stepped back into the classroom waving him in. "I was just fixing to clean it up."

A blush warmed his face as he realized his former professor read into his motives so easily. He gave an embarrassed nod in thanks before walking up to the desk of potions. Even before he registered the characteristic spiraling wisps and pearlescent sheen, he recognized the familiar floral scent. Not only did it identify the correct potion, but it also answered his burning question that has been plaguing him for months. All of the doubts were gone. At that point, he didn't even need seek out the Mirror of Erised. He knew who he would see; _Ginny_.

* * *

The next day, Harry showed up at the office of the Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. The secretary, Cady Gunn, greeted him. "Morning, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley is in his office and is expecting you."

"Morning to you too, Cady. You look lovely today." The door was open, so he knocked on the door jam and stood in the entry way.

Mr. Weasley stood up and grabbed his satchel of documents. "Harry, right on time. Look look sharp in those robes. That will do well. Come we must hurry."

He escorted Harry down to the Wizengamot and stood him outside the door. Ron in his blue Auror cadet robes, and Hermione in some formal dress robes, greeted him with a warm hug. As they talked, Mr. Weasley slipped into the main chamber room where the law making body was in session.

Minutes later, the door opened and the guard beckoned them. Harry walked into the chamber and looked around. Hermione and Ron remained back by the guard near the door to witness the ceremony. There was a balcony a level above where audience and press were seated. Up there he saw the other Weasleys all seated together. Among them, Ginny stood out in fine cream colored robes. When her eyes meet his, they greeted each other with warm smiles.

He was pulled back to reality when Mr. Weasley guided him to the front with a hand on his back. "Supreme Mugwump and Wizengamot, I present to you representative Lord Harry James Potter, patriarch of the families Potter and Black. He is here today to take his rightful seat among us." The oath of office ceremony continued, and shortly afterwards he found himself in a seat assigned specifically to him. It was on the top row in the back with the other junior members, but it still felt surreal to have the responsibility and position among the elders of the wizarding world society at such a young age.

* * *

It was after curfew and the students were all gone. Professor McGonagall entered Harry's study room to talk with him as he requested. She took a seat on one of the cushy chairs. "What can I do for you?"

He sat exhausted in a chair across from her. "I have noticed a number of girls who are going out of their way to walk near me as I travel through the castle. Even at meal times, no mater what table I sit at, a similar group will gather around."

She nodded in understanding. "I too, have noticed that. Are they bothering you?"

The confusion showed clearly on his face. "No, that is part of it. I only know of few of them personally, and they tend not to say anything. I am used to crowds and fans, but these girls seemed to be happy with just being near by. Are they guarding me? Has someone asked them to escort me?" He sat back in his seat as she seemed to choose her words.

"These girls are probably still carrying over some standard practices we used last year. Because of the rise of student violence, it was common for everyone, especially the girls to travel in groups. The atmosphere the Carrows created in the school last year was considered hostile and oppressive at best. So I believe these girls are doing the same with you. They are finding safety in your presence. As they relax into the new feeling of safety, they will start to walk on their own."

Harry nodded as he considered the subdued first week of school. They talked a little more about first week in general.

She left him with one last thought. "Talk with them Harry. Get to know each of them."

* * *

Weeks later, Harry was sitting at the at the Ravenclaw table. As an apprentice he still considered himself as a student, but unlike the other students, he no longer had his affiliation with the Gryffindor house. At Anna's insistence, he made it a habit to eat at a different table at each meal.

As with every meal, he found himself in a sea of estrogen, with girls seated on every side. Meal time was usually flavored with open discussions of the latest gossip and fashions. Over the last few weeks, Harry had learned more things about girls then he ever wanted to know. In retrospect, he felt better at picking up this knowledge from these girls, than having Hermione sit him down and explain it to him.

At this meal, the girl talk encompassed Gretchen's betrothed wizard. She was complaining how a friend caught him flirting with a younger Gryffindor witch named Stacy in the library. As a result, they rested to the uniform conclusion that all wizards only think with their wands.

"Hey, hold on there. Just because I'm seated here doesn't mean I'm less of a guy, and I don't make decisions based off of my… erm… desires" Harry was astonished that they looked over to consider him.

Christina, who was seated by him, dismissed his comment. "Ignore him. We all know that he is faithfully taken."

"Taken?" Harry protested, "I am a normal, available, randy guy." He felt like he said something wrong when everyone around him gave him an amused questioning look. "It is just taking me longer to find that perfect girl." That was when he knew he was in trouble.

The girls seemed to take this as a challenge and systematically flirted with him. Wendy scooted close to him and rubbed her hand down his arm. Christina replied in an overly sweet tone, "Really, darling." She batted her eyes at him and leaned in closely. A girl across from him ran her bare foot up his leg under the table. Some unknown girl seated at the table behind him, joined in the fun by rubbing his back.

Blushing a deep red, Harry conceded. "Stop it. Cut it out." He tried to squirm away from the giggling horde attacking him. "I'm not attracted to any of you."

The footsy girl from the other side of the table asked, "Why, is there something wrong with us?"

Choosing his words carefully, he answered her, "No, each of you have beauty in each of your own way. There is just no spark in any of you that just grabs my attention."

Wendy zapped him with a Static Spell that caused him to rub his arm. She returned his glare with a look of innocence.

Christina sighed, "We know. To fill the shoes of Lady Potter, a witch would have to be exceptionally beautiful."

Wendy, on the other side of him added, "She must me sly and intelligent enough to prank 10 bullies and get away with it."

The comments were offered randomly by others girl sitting all around. "She must graceful and elegant enough…"

"And yet, intimidating and confident."

"She must me tough and courageous enough to take out five attackers on her own."

"She must be wise enough to know when we were in trouble."

"And loyal enough to come after us."

"She must be clever enough to intervene in such a way that no one gets in trouble."

"She must be quick enough to dodge, shield and still attack."

"She must be powerful enough to blow holes through walls."

"She must be fierce enough to kick them where it hurts."

"She must have enough stealth to sneak us past trouble."

"She must me undeniably loyal to the one she loves to never disclose any of his secrets, even under torture."

A girl from another table over hearing the conversation added, "She must resemble the hope for us all."

Another from an opposite table chimed in, "She's the Heroine of Hogwarts."

A second year further down the Ravenclaw table gasped in recognition, "Ginny Weasley."

At this point, the Great Hall was silent.

Shocked, Harry looked around at the other girls for confirmation. "Sorry, for as much as I want that to be true, it couldn't be her. She won't talk, let alone write me, and she has that symbol thing on the back of her wrist indicating a bloke in her life."

Wendy explained, "The Luckenbooth, it symbolizes a betrothal."

He gasped in shock. The shock spilled into grief. He could hardly breathe.

Footsy girl across from him spoke up. "We assumed that the betrothal was to you."

Christina explained, "Ginny's father never told her or anyone else who the betrothal was to. Even in the Ministry, where these things were recorded, it showed as _Unknown_. We, and every one else, thought that it was obvious it was done to protect the both of you."

Another girl in the group helped with the explanation. "She was our hope, but more importantly, we could tell that you were still alive by seeing the Luckenbooth clearly on her wrist. And you were the hope of the whole world."

He shook his head while he looked at the girls. "It couldn't have been me. I have no father to arrange this, and I definitely didn't sign a contract myself."

Nodding, Christina said, "That is what she said too."

Rachel, a Gryffindor seventh year, said, "She told me that she only knew clues. Whoever this mystery groom is; he's a very strong wizard, and he loves her tremendously."

He sighed. "Still, that could be just about any bloke. Any guy could easily fall in love with her. I personally was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and even with the number of Veela present, she was easily stood out as the most beautiful woman there."

Many of the girls sighed and exclaimed, "Ahhh."

Luna stood up to leave. "He didn't act like a good Weasley cousin. He kept looking at her the whole time."

With soft eyes, the girls looked at Harry.

"What? I couldn't help it." He got up and left to his room to think.

* * *

After he collected his thoughts, he sat down at his desk and pulled out parchment and quill.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope this letter finds you well. It has been a month since I have last wrote you. Well, school is a place of learning, and this first month at Hogwarts has definitely taught me a lot. Speaking of which, congratulations on your betrothal. Tell him that I know he's the luckiest man in the world._

_I have been hanging about a group of girls from all of the houses. Well, it may be more accurate to say that they have been hanging around me. These girls, no, all of the school seems to think that we were meant to be together. They can't seem to say enough about you, and they think I deserve no less. I hate to distress you with this fact, but my heart agrees with them. I want you._

_Until I manage to get over you, it would be best if we keep our friendship distant. Luna pointed out how I was subconsciously pining after you at the wedding. If we are around each other too much, I'm afraid that my behavior will make your life unpleasant when you are supposed to be true to your loving wizard. It is bad enough that I will have to control my fits of jealousy as I did when I saw you in the arms of Dean._

_Sorry, it was not my intention to make you feel bad with my problems. I sincerely wish you all of the happiness you deserve._

_I appreciate your support when you showed up at the Wizengamot. The dress you wore was absolutely beautiful on you._

_Write me soon. _

_Your Harry_


	6. Hermione's Announcement

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 6 – Hermione's Announcement**

Months have past, and Harry was in middle of breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived via owl post. Suddenly, shrieks of joy and loud conversations were heard all over the Great Hall. Before he knew it, the small arms of a third year girl were wrapped around him and she kissed him on the cheek. Tearful thanks continued for several minutes by a multitude of girls, before he asked, "What is this all about?"

Rachel was sitting across from him. She read the article to him.

_**Child Custody Act Voted into Law**_

_The Child Custody Act gives the single mother the choice of parentage for her child. Rumor had it that without Lord Potter's timely arrival to the unusually early session of the Wizengamot, the bill would have surely been shut down. As it was, Lord Potter was able to cast his vote and immediately gain enough support to allow it to pass…_

He looked confused. "I appreciate your thanks, but for a law that only states a basic truth, what is the big deal?"

Astoria Greengrass, who had just returned to school only a week prior, gave him a hug. "If the act was in place last year, nothing would have happened to me." Her pureblood tough-upper-lip melted and a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

He tried to ask her more, but she stopped him by shaking her head. "It's too painful to explain. Ask Mr. Weasley in private the next chance you get."

After his morning classes, he sent an owl to Mr. Weasley requesting additional time to discuss the repercussions of the Child Custody Act. As a result, Mr. Weasley asked him to join him early for breakfast at the Burrow the morning before they return to the Wizengamot.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the Weasley's rooster had just announced the morning dawn. Harry Apparated in front of the Burrow and trudged through the dew dampened blades of grass to the front door. He knock just loud enough he hoped to be heard but not so loud as to wake the others who are still in their restful slumber.

Throwing open the front door, Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a bone shattering hug. "Oh Harry, it's been too long since I've seen you. How are you?" She pulled him inside and sat him down at the kitchen table.

He couldn't help but smile. The warmth of her embrace, the love in her words and the atmosphere the Burrow gives brought a sense of joy to his heart. "I'm well, thank you. How've you been?"

"Oh, you are so sweet. I'm doing just grand, but I was just about to go out the door to feed the chickens. Help yourself to some tea and toast. I'll get breakfast started when I get back." She went out the kitchen door to the yard leaving Harry sitting at the table.

He was sitting back enjoying the taste of the tea, when a soft pat of feet slowly descended the stairs. When he looked up to see who it was, he sat there stunned. Ginny continued down the stairs oblivious to his presence. Half asleep, she grabbed a mug. She reached for the kettle, but it wasn't there. Turning, she searched for the kettle. When she found it on the table, she also found him sitting there with his mouth open. He gulped. "Hello, Ginny."

At first, she smiled, staring back at him.

"You look pretty this morning…Hey, is that my shirt?" He noticed the tee shirt she was wearing under the dressing gown.

A roll of emotions crossed her face as she absorbed the situation she was in. He could almost follow each of her thoughts as her expressions changed to react to his presence.

First it was embarrassment, then confusion, determination, fear and acceptance. She donned her composer, walked over and poured herself a cup of tea. "Harry, it's too early for this." She plucked the toast out of his hand and started back to the stairs.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that." As she walked up the stairs, he remarked, "And, those are my socks."

Instead of saying anything to him, she picked up her pace.

He was thinking that she must have nicked them from him sometime in October, yet he couldn't think how she did it.

Mrs. Weasley returned from the chicken coup cradling some eggs in her skirt. They shared a comfortable conversation as breakfast was prepared.

Mr. Weasley arrived minutes later. "Morning, Harry. We only have a few minutes till the smell of breakfast brings the lot of them down." He grabbed a piece of toast with egg, and tea. Pulling him into the other room he put up some privacy charm and they sat in chairs to settle into their discussion.

"Mr. Weasley, the reaction to the Daily Profit announcement of the Child Custody Act left me with a lot of questions with regards to the ramifications. The reaction from the girls was completely unexpected as they were taking turns hugging me and giving me thanks. One girl, Astoria Greengrass, told me that I should ask you."

He nodded. "Ah yes, Miss. Greengrass. She just delivered the young Crabbe heir."

Harry's eyes widened. "She married Crabbe?"

"No Son, you are getting ahead of me. You first need to understand the precedent that we changed with the act. The law predated to the founding of Ministry to the Muggle middle-age serf law. In their law a child was considered a bastard if it was born out of wed lock. No family wanted to make claim to the child, and mother and child were shunned as an embarrassment to society. Only when the child was born in betrothal, engagement or marriage was the child even considered a legitimate addition to the family.

"When the wizarding world uncovered a spell to find parentage of an unborn child, the child was considered legitimate to the father and society, but the mother was still shunned. This caused a problem when the Pureblood families couldn't find a fertile Pureblood witch to give birth to an heir for them. A Pureblood witch of child-bearing age and that was not yet betrothed was often targeted for seduction and/or rape. Should she conceive, the father would be required to pay a fine to the girl's family. He would then require her to bring the child to term and give birth. The child would then become the property of the father. Because of the blemish to her reputation, few would consider her as a worthy bride to marry. Usually she would be preyed upon again and again. They would call these girls _Pureblood Sluts_."

Harry was shocked. All of a sudden, it made sense what Luna told him on the train. She chose betrothal over being a targeted for rape. "And so you made arrangements with another family for Ginny."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "It had to be done. Besides the magic of the betrothal contract also protects her from forced penetration by any man other than her betrothed."

He thought about it. "So, you knew that you were sending your daughter to a potentially hazardous scenario at Hogwarts and you protected her from becoming a Pureblood Slut and from rape. And, you did this by arranging this forced marriage on her."

Mr. Weasley sat up straight.

He caught Mr. Weasley's defensive posture. "Sorry Mr. Weasley, you did the right thing. We took care of the Pureblood Slut problem with the Child Custody Act, but we still need to correct the rape issue."

Mr. Weasley started to relax.

"By the way, what you did with obscuring the other family's name was brilliant. I just wished that you found me suitable enough to betroth to her."

The older man put a hand on his shoulder. "We will correct that later today."

He looked at him confused, but the mentor did not elaborate.

* * *

Later that day, at the end of the Wizengamot's meeting, Harry noticed the Weasleys and Hermione enter the chamber. What initially caught his attention was the state of dress that Hermione and Ginny were in. They were both wore nice formal dresses.

Hermione had on the necklace she borrowed from him for the gala. She beckoned him down with a wave of her hand.

He quickly and quietly walked down the steps to join her, as the Supreme Mugwump called for any closing statement or announcements.

Mr. Weasley approached the presentation platform, "I would like recognize Miss. Hermione Jane Granger, Order of the Merlin First Class, and Apprentice in Law to Mr. Mehul Patel."

Hermione asked Harry, "Do you trust me?" She searched his eyes, pleading him.

He nodded back to her.

"Kiss me on the cheek and sit down."

He caught his initial reaction of surprise, and instead did as she said. He placed a short kiss on her cheek then looked around for a chair to sit in.

Hermione smiled, and with a flourish of her wand, conjured an immaculately ornate wooden, high-back chair.

He smiled at her conjuration knowing that she was showing off. No one else he knew could conjure to that level of detail. She was definitely flaunting her magical prowess on purpose. He obediently took the seat she provided.

Senior Representative Brevity stood up. "I object! This is an utter waste of our time. No one wants to hear any petty business the self-important Mudblood wants to share."

The high-back chair hit the floor with a crash, as Harry jumped to his feet and pulled his wand. The glare Harry gave Brevity was enough to send the bravest of men cowering.

Hermione seemed unaffected by the slur, and motioned Harry to stand down and take his seat. She approached the podium on the platform with confidence and grace.

The Supreme Mugwump smiled. "Mr. Brevity, this is not a court of law, and if you can't handle yourself in a proper state of decorum, I will have to ask you to leave." He then addressed the whole Wizengamot. "The Wizengamot recognizes Miss. Hermione Granger."

Brevity sat back down with strained confidence, but kept his glare on the junior member.

She gave a small curtsy in thanks. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, audience, press, and wizarding world, on behalf of the Houses of Potter and Black, I will announce and ratify an agreement made with the House of Weasley."

Again Mr. Brevity stood, but choosing his words carefully he said, "Miss. Granger, on whose authority do you make this contract on behalf of the Blacks and Potters?"

Harry stood again, and glared at Brevity as if he should challenge her word or even question her.

Again, Hermione seemed at ease, even pleased. She motioned back at Harry with one hand. In the other, she held her wand up as she was swearing on her magic. "I speak to you as Lord Harry James Potter's older sister in spirit, and as daughter in spirit to the late Sirius Black."

The Wizengamot seem to all look at Harry at once. He nodded that she may represent him as she claimed. Quiet as possible he sat down and motioned her to continue.

Hermione continued, "On May 2, 1996 a betrothal agreement has been set forth between the House of Black and the House of Weasley for the union of Harry James Potter to Ginevera Molly Weasley" A flurry of talking erupted through the chamber.

Both Harry and Ginny were looking at each other stunned.

With several raps of the gavel, the Supreme Mugwump gained everyone's attention. "Only one is recognized to talk at this time. Back to you Miss. Granger."

"Today, I will re-affirm the betrothal contract and seal it with the bride's price." She tucked her wand away and reached behind her neck to remove the necklace. Carefully cradling the necklace, she held it up for everyone to see. "From the Black Estate, this is the Necklace of Na La La. It has been identified and appraised to a value of fifty thousand Galleons."

She walked the necklace over to Mr. Weasley and laid it in his hands. "Do you, Arthur Weasley accept this necklace as acceptable compensation for your daughter's hand in matrimony?"

"I do." Arthur turned and beckoned Ginny to walk up to the platform and kneel.

Hermione did the same with Harry, asking him to also kneel next to her.

Mr. Weasley fastened the necklace around his daughter's neck. "Ginny, I give you this to add to your dowry."

Hermione asked Harry, "Please take her left hand in yours."

Harry reached over and gently held Ginny offered hand. His gaze lifted till their eyes met. No longer did he see bitterness, anger and resentment, but love instead. He held her softened gaze as if it was a life line rescuing him from a stormy sea.

She turned to face the assembly. "As of today, let it be known that Lord Harry James Potter, Order of the Merlin First Class, Hogwarts Apprentice and Wizengamot Junior Representative is here by betrothed to Ginevra Molly Weasley, Order of the Merlin Third Class, Heroine of Hogwarts."

A bright golden glow emitted from their joined hands. The Luckenbooth, that was on the back of Ginny's wrist, showed identically on back of Harry's.

Hermione added some words for her own benefit. "Ginevra Weasley, despite a bride's price has been paid; you are under no obligation to service before matrimony. Please stand." Ginny stood blushing beet red. Hermione pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the Potter family." As Arthur was welcoming Harry, Hermione addressed the Wizengamot. "I relinquish the floor to the Supreme Mugwump."

A roar of applause and talking fill the chamber. The Supreme Mugwump declared recess till they meet again and closed the meeting with a rap of the gavel.

As they were walking back to the door to greet the rest of the Weasley, Ginny's hand felt Harry's holding it. She asked, "Hermione, was that _Heroine of Hogwarts_ business necessary?"

"Just as necessary as the _Lord_ title Harry has to deal with."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Ginny pulled her hand away and left to hug her family.

Hermione pulled Harry close. "You better treat her well."

"Yes, _sister,_" he replied in obedience. He pulled her into a hug. "I owe you big time for this."

"Not as much as I owe you. For a Muggleborn witch, you have given me an incredible amount of credibility by allowing me to represent you and Sirus. Mr. Patel was afraid that my blood status may be a detriment in my presenting cases. After this, it shouldn't be a problem. You were great by standing up for me. It only reinforced our relationship."

He looked at her face to face. "Thank you, I mean it."

"I have to go." She pointed at Ginny. "Don't screw it up." She walked away.

Harry waved to her and approached Ginny.

She looked to him wearily. "I'll write you. We still need to talk."

He left and went back to the school with a smile that wouldn't go away. When he went to sleep that night, he kept thanking Sirius. He affectionately traced the Luckenbooth symbol that now symbolized his belonging to the girl that he loved.

* * *

In the morning Harry arrived in the Great Hall later than normal, but still before the owl post arrived. Instead of taking a seat and enjoying the meal, he walled up to the head table and shouted to get everyone's attention.

"Your attention, if I may!" The talking died down as the students and staff turned their attention to him. "I have an announcement I wanted to make before the post arrives. Yesterday at the Wizengamot, Hermione and Mr. Weasley announced who his daughter, Ginny, is betrothed to."

Silent shock was in everyone's eyes. Stoically, Harry allowed the news to simmer until someone asked, "Well? Who is it?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He barked out a laugh. "You were all right." His lifted his sleeve to show his own Luckenbooth symbol. "We're betrothed."

The hall filled with cheers and clapping. Harry took the closest seat at the Slytherin table where many stopped to give him congratulations. When the post did arrive, it created enough of a distraction that he was able to pour himself some pumpkin juice to drink. He received a few letters and was going to read them when Noland, the Head Boy, got his attention. He pointed to the doors. Harry looked up to see Ginny, uncomfortable and embarrassed, standing in the entrance. Despite all of the students greeting and congratulating her, she desperately looked around the hall.

He got up and tucked his mail into his robes. "Nolan, please tell Mrs. McGonagall that I can't attend class today."

When he looked back at her, he noticed that she found him. With gestures she beckoned him out into the entrance hall.

Before Nolan could ask, he explained, "She needs to talk with me, and I have a feeling it is going to take a while." He looked up to catch Professor McGonagall's eye, gestured to Nolan, then walked back to meet his girl.


	7. Dirty

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 7 – Dirty**

Harry got up and tucked his mail into his robes. "Nolan, please tell Mrs. McGonagall that I can't attend class today."

When he looked back at Ginny, he noticed that her eyes found him. With gestures she beckoned him out into the entrance hall.

Before Nolan could ask, he explained, "She needs to talk with me, and I have a feeling this is going to take a while." He looked up to catch Professor McGonagall's eye, gestured to Nolan, then walked back to meet his girl.

When he arrived at the entrance she was trying politely to extricate herself from the enthusiastic students. "Sorry, can't talk now. Got to go. Yes, thank you. It is good to see you too. Really, I need to leave. Bye."

Harry broke it up. "Alright everyone, back to your seats."

Grudgingly, the students separated. Some just waved bye to her.

Eager to get out of there, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the school. "So, you told them?"

"Yes, they were going to find out later. It's better that they learn it from me than the Prophet." He tried to keep pace as she guided him down the hall.

She gave him a tired look. "I figured you would want to hold off."

"Why? It is wonderful news." He noticed that she taking him to the study lounge. "Weren't you going to send me an owl?"

"I couldn't sleep. You won't want me after you hear this."

They arrived. She dropped his hand and looked to see if anyone was there. When she was satisfied that they were alone, she opened the doors to his private quarters and walked in. "Kreacher," she called out.

Harry was in the entryway when his house elf popped into existence before her.

The house elf bowed. "You'se called Mistress Weassey."

Ginny continued her inspection of the room, shaking out the drapes and running a finger along the furniture. "You have done a good job taking care of your master, Kreacher." She opened up the wardrobe and inspected the neat presentation of the clean clothes. "Every thing looks impeccably clean and in order. You please me with your hard work and dedication." Looking into the private loo and shower, she noticed that his dirty clothes and towel were already gathered up to be cleaned. "Very good."

"Kreacher, I assume that you knew about the betrothal between Harry and me?"

Smiling at the complements, Kreacher nodded in affirmation. "Kreacher knows and Kreacher keeps secret as Master Black and Papa Weazzey wanted."

She couldn't fault him. "Kreacher, you are a good elf to honor my dad and Sirius' wishes. Could you please see to some tea and toast for us? Arrange for another elf to bring it. I need you here. We have some family matters to discuss and you should know as well."

When Kreacher left, Harry walked into the room giving her a questioning look.

She explained, "Hermione pays elves with freedom and gold. I pay them with compliments, appreciation and dignity." She walked over to the window and pulled open the drapes flooding the room with sunlight and a view of the frosted November landscape.

"It is duly noted. And, it will be as you wish." Harry conjured a comfortable love seat that the two of them could share.

She had ideas of her own, as she conjured a cushy chair to sit across from him. "You are not an elf. You don't have to do as I tell you."

He smiled at her. "I will always honor your wishes."

"After you hear what I have to say, you may not feel that way."

Kreacher returned, "It is done, Mistress Wheezy."

"Good, Kreacher. Please close the door and set up some privacy wards. You may leave if you feel uncomfortable with the subject or intimacy. You will keep this discussion a secret."

Krystal popped into the room with a tea setting with toast. Harry conjured a coffee table for her to set it on. When she was done, Harry excused her, "You did well Krystal. Thank you for the quick service. You may be excused."

The elf bowed to him. "It's Krystal's pleasure to serve Lord Potter sir. Lord Potter is good and kind to little Krystal. The great Lord Potter is always nice to elves, he is…"

Giving a tired look, he shook his head. "I'm pleased that my actions have pleased you, but you need to leave now. I will call if I need you."

"Of course, Krystal will do as Lord Potter asks. Krystal will." She left with a pop.

He looked up at Ginny and saw smiling and holding in a laugh. Her mirth brought a sparkle to her eyes that he loved to see. "You are beautiful." The words slipped out of his mouth as naturally as the thought passed through his mind.

Her features hardened. "Don't say that. It is not true."

He sighed with a sad look. He knew that this discussion was stemming from some sort of self-loathing and trauma, so he wanted to allow her to get it all out into the open before he addressed it. "How so?" he asked, gesturing her to continue.

She steeled herself and resolved herself to get it over with as soon as possible. "I have been sexually molested."

He continued to look at her with soft eyes as if the news didn't matter.

"I have been _sexually _attacked, beaten, and molested multiple times by many men." She was annoyed that he didn't react. It was as if he wasn't listening.

Noticing her needing his reply, he answered her. "It doesn't change the fact that I want you. I love you no less because of it." He looked at her with gentile eyes. He needed so much to hold and kiss her at that moment.

Sighing, she resolved that this would take time to explain. "Why do you have to be so thick?

"When you told me to go back to Hogwarts to be safe from harm, you were the furthest from the truth. The moment my parents left the platform, I was slammed into the side of the train by an Auror, demanding I tell them where you were and what I knew. When I didn't tell him anything, he slapped me hard in the face and threw me on the train.

"On the train, Malfoy and his goons made their rounds. When they reached us, we lost our fight. As parting words, he threatened that he would break the betrothal protection and shag me.

"Broken and bruised we arrived at the school to find that the Slytherin goons would not be punished for what they did, but encouraged for putting us scum into our place. Madam Pomphrey wasn't even allowed to check us over or heal us.

"As September drawn on, I was regularly interrogated to reveal secrets, status or where abouts of the Order of the Phoenix or any of you. I quickly learned how to throw off the Imperious Curse. However, I have been put under the Cruciatus Curse so many times, I lost count.

"October brought a renewed effort to break me, and with that a level of threat I never thought that they were capable of. After being released early from my detention with Carrow, Malfoy and his goons captured and dragged me into the dueling classroom. In there were many strangely crafted racks, shackles and benches. They strapped me to one of the racks that bent me over. I later learned that they were the tools of the trade for sexual domination brought in courtesy of the Malfoy estate."

She took a ragged breath.

Harry compassionately held out his hand. "You don't have to tell me."

Ginny shook her head and continued. "They started in with their interrogation. When they didn't get the information they started to torture me. Instead of the Cruciatus Curse, they tore all my clothes off. All of them stared at me with lust in their eyes. Taking turns, they groped and pinched me. They received a static shock whenever they tried to penetrate my privates. To get around this, Draco Malfoy cast a new Dark Magic spell to break the protection of the betrothal, but it didn't work. When they gave up on that, they stripped off their clothes and continued to grab, pinch and beat me. After they were done, they jacked off on me and left me for the morning. Instead, Neville and Luna found me later that evening and discretely took me to the hospital wing.

"Never have I been so victimized, humiliated and degraded. There was nothing I could do. As a result, there was a constant guard around me at all times."

She looked at Harry searching for his reaction.

He had a hardened look about him. He was furious. "Draco was always trying to one-up or dominate everything in my life. He was probably furious that he couldn't break you. Who are these others?"

She shook her head. "Justice was served on many occasions with you doing the final blow by killing their leader."

Ginny was waiting for the look of revulsion. "I'm dirty, Harry. Don't you see? I'm not the perfect virginal bride. I mean, I'm still virginal, but spoiled, corrupted, mental."

He shook his head. "You have survived and came out even more beautiful then before."

She grumbled, "You won't consider me beautiful when I tell you what happen in November." She was really hoping she wouldn't have to tell him the rest.

He gave her a doubtful look, but motioned for her to continue.

"November 19th, Jimmy, Rachel, Loreena, Christina, Wendy and I were all attacked and captured. Same room, but the interrogation took a whole new horror. I had to witness the whole ordeal while my friends were stripped and brutally raped before me. They told me that they would let us go if I just would tell them where the three of you were."

She started to choke and cry.

He tried to get up and comfort her, but she just held out her hand to stop him.

"They raped all of them, including Jimmy thru the bum. They only used Contraception Charms because they didn't want to defile the Pureblood population. When they were done with them, they clothed, Obliviated and left them in the hall. They then turned to me. They cast enlargement charms on their thingies to make them seem more threatening, then the repeated the same thing as the previous month. They believed they figured out what was wrong the betrothal protection breaking spell they used last time, so they tried it again. Again, it failed. They tried a second time, this time three of them cast the spell at the same time. Again, it failed. They cursed you, and did something different. Using another Dark Arts spell, they tattooed obscenities all over my body. They shaved off all of my hair off with a dull razor, all of it." She gestured to her crouch too.

"Again they beat and cut me. They squirted their stuff over me and locked me up in a wardrobe in the Dark Arts classroom. Just as the class was filling in the morning, Carrow dragged me out of the wardrobe, cut me loose, and took fifty points from Gryffindor. He then marched me the long way to the hospital wing. The only thing he healed was my swollen eye. That way I would see everyone staring at me as we walked me through the busy halls with my naked body on parade." She got up and started to remove her clothes.

He tried to stop her, but she persisted. "This body," she said as she undid her bra. "Was supposed to be for only your eyes. Half the school population saw me that morning in the most humiliating way."

He insisted. "Ginny, you don't have to show me."

"Yes, I do. Thanks to your contribution, St. Mungo's did extensive spell work to remove the Dark Magic inscribed words and images, but it left scars. Scars that will never go away."

She stood before him blushing beet red in embarrassment, but with conviction she showed him each of her cosmetic surgery scars, revealing to him her lost beauty.

"What do you think of me now, Potter? Shining example of beauty, fitting for your bride in white?"

"Yes."

"Yes? What kind of an answer is that?" She covered her breasts with her arm and hand.

With a soft smile, he saw the same beautiful woman that accepted the betrothal the day before. "Yes, you are whole, sexy, and beautiful. It would the greatest honor in the world if you would walk down an isle to me wearing a gown of white."

She ran over to him. Reaching around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss.

Unsure where to put his hands, he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the first kiss they shared in fifteen months. It was long, tender, and passionate; everything he dreamt her lips would feel like. When they parted they shared a smile that a thousand kisses could never replace.

"You should put your clothes on."

She pulled away and giggled softly when she realized the predicament he was in. The evidence was clearly in his robes. As she was stepping into her knickers, she asked him, "With all that happened to me, why do you still want me?"

He handed her bra to her. "Despite the danger, you went to Hogwarts because I asked you to. When you found out that I was wrong, and the school wasn't safe, you remained. You knew that everyone thought the Luckenbooth was symbolic of me. While some found hope from your betrothal, others targeted you specifically because of it. And, yet you remained. You bore incredulous amount of humiliation and torture because of your loyalty to me. And, yet you remained."

She was mostly dressed at that point.

He continued to make his point. "You had to watch our friends be tortured. And you remained there to continue to resemble the hope I was to the outside world, to the students left in that hell. You took up the challenge and fought back. You nurtured the injured. You rescued the captured. You put the attackers back in their place, making the school safer when Professor Snape couldn't.

"The way I see it, every time you took a punishment, a curse, a beating, a humiliation, you were saying that you loved me, because you were there because of me. You honored me each time you saved, nurtured, healed, rescued, protected, and taught the other students, because that is what I would have done if I was there. And everyday someone noticed the Luckenbooth on your wrist, you gave them the hope to carry on. That is a lot of _I love you_'s that I didn't even get to give you back. All I did was constantly think of you and die for you."

"What?" She squeaked in horror.

"When I went out to the forbidden forest to meet up with Voldemort, I willingly gave my life to him. As I was standing before him, I thought of every person I was doing this for. My final thought was of you. When I choose to live, again I chose to live for you."

She started to cry as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I was so horrible to you. I'm frumpy, dirty, and temperamental. I never wrote you back. You should hate me. I don't deserve you."

"And I, who broke up with you, don't deserve a woman who went to hell and back to show loyalty and love for me. I think we can safely say we both consider ourselves undeserving of each other's love. And yet, here we are. I love you."

She cried again. "Say that again," she whispered to him.

"We both don't…"

"No, the last part."

He thought for a bit. _Oh,_ "I love you."

"I love you, too. I want to hear those words everyday of my life."

"It would be my pleasure. You certainly deserve them."

She snuggled into him on the love seat.

"Let's get married."

"Now?"

She pulled back to look at him. "Yes, let's find some place where we can tie the knot within the next few days."

He shook his head. "No."

She looked hurt. "Why not? What's the difference? We're betrothed."

"I want us to date somewhat normally. Years down the road when we get in a bad argument, I don't want you to have any regrets and feel like you took things too fast."

She pouted. "I still want to get married now."

"Look, in the past year and a half, all of your choices have been made for you. Saying the words _I do _and _yes_ should be a decision you made for yourself.

"We'll compromise. Today, we are betrothed girlfriend and boyfriend. Valentines Day, we'll go out looking at rings. On Easter break, I'll try to plan a romantic atmosphere to properly propose. After that, it will be up to you and your mother to pick the date for the wedding."

She looked at him with question. "Are you trying to leave yourself a way out?"

"Both of us should have the freedom to consider a way out, or else it really isn't a decision is it? Listen, if anyone, you should understand. Unlike Malfoy and his goons, I need you to freely give yourself body and soul. They forced you, and betrothal is sort of a similar situation where our parents chose for us. I can't take you this way. When you say yes to become my wife, it will be completely out of your own will. There are a lot of great men out there; I want to be your choice."

"If you believe I still have a choice then what does this betrothal mean to you?" She pointed to the Luckenbooth on his wrist.

"It means that your father cared enough for you, that he went to this extreme to protect you. It means the Sirius and Hermione knew me enough to know that I would be a good fit for you, and you for me. We still have them on us, because we both want to have a possible life with each other. Mine means that Ginny belongs to me, and as long as she wants me, I will remain faithful to her alone. Our parents don't believe in forced marriages. If we had to break the betrothal, they would support our decision. The most important thing to me is the implication that I already have your father's blessing to ask for your hand in marriage. It is sort of like; I have first dibs on asking you. The rest of the blokes have to wait in line."

She smiled then gazed at her wrist. "It is like you said, Dad did this to protect me. As for the choice, It was mine. When I was a little girl and just learned about betrothals, I asked daddy to arrange my marriage to you. That, and dishonoring my dad and Hermione in front of everybody, I couldn't very well complain yesterday. Yes, to me too it also means that I belong to you, and I will be faithful to you. It also means, that if you are not faithful to me, I will make you miserable for the rest of your life. It doesn't mean that you have to love me back, and now, it doesn't mean that we have to marry at all. It does mean that I do love you, and you are my first pick to take a knee before me to ask those magic words. It also means that my magically strong and loving wizard, is the same one who I fell in love with in story books. He is the same one who risked his life to save mine in the Chamber of Secrets. He is my life long hero and the love of my life. I no longer have to doubt. My life could have a fairy tale ending."

They snuggled and kiss together in the love seat. Minutes later, Harry asked her, "How did you figure your betrothed groom was magically strong and loving?"

"During the second attack when they were attempting to break the betrothal protections with the Dark Arts curse, Malfoy complained that you were too strong of a wizard for them to overcome, and that you must have been thinking strong loving thoughts about me at that very time. There was no other way to reinforce the betrothal protections. Still doubting that it was you, I just took the facts that this wizard loves me and is magically strong enough to best Malfoy and his goons together.

"At the time, Malfoy said that as soon as you were killed, he was going to use me as his slut and give my children to Pansy to raise." She felt him tense under her. "Don't get angry Harry. I took care of him. Like you said, I fought back, and I was vicious. When they raised the bar, they didn't take in account, I can dish it out as much as I can take it. They were in the hospital wing more then they were out. It didn't help that Madam Pomphrey didn't have any compassion for their injuries." She giggle against his chest as she recalled, "She told me that when they brought him in with an injury to his growing, she allowed the ice pack to fall on it causing him to howl louder."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better," he grumbled.

"Malfoy changed after he returned from winter break. He said that he was sorry for what he had done and had a high level of respect for me. I particularly remember him telling me _Potter is going to beat the Dark Lord, but it will happen, because of you._"

"He must have been breathing too many fumes up in the divination tower."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you _were_ my strength. When ever I felt like giving up, I thought of you, and I could go on. And, I came back for you to face him in the end." Harry thought for a moment. "So you forgave him?"

"Hell no! I felt like hexing him for just trying to talk with me. Remember, I still had an inscription on my belly that said _Malfoy was here,_ and it was pointing between my legs."

"That's good. I don't want ever want to have to pretend to be friendly with him."

"Crabbe then rose to be a leader in that group. Becoming an expectant daddy had given him the motivation to learn more and take more leadership responsibilities."

"Oooh, that is a bad thought I don't want to have."

In a stoic voice, she corrected him. "It wasn't romantic in any sense. I found and comforted her. I held her as we went the hospital wing together. Marion Crabbe was born just two months ago."

It dawned on him. "Astoria Greengrass?"

"Astoria None, now. Her parents didn't believe her when she told them she was raped. They disowned her since she's a Pureblood Slut."

"That is horrible. Didn't her parents try to protect her like yours did?"

"She had a betrothed boyfriend. Matter of fact, they were on a date that night on the astronomy tower when the goons found them. Marshall Peters was a Hufflepuff. Crabbe pushed him off the balcony to his death. When the betrothal Luckenbooth dissolved, he raped her."

"So Crabbe got away with murder?"

"The goons all agreed to a story saying the Crabbe was romantically involved with her, and Marshall committed suicide in grief."

Harry sat up straight. "I need to do something about that."

Ginny grabbed his hand, "You are to stay clear of her, Harry. If you get too friendly with her it would look scandalous. Promise me."

He looked into her eyes. "I promise. I will be short with my interactions with her, and I won't give her anything."

"What are you thinking about doing?"

"I'm a representative. I'm going to draft a bill. What do you mean by _scandalous_?"

"Harry, you are the head of a house without any heirs. If you show her any favors to a Pureblood Slut, it will look like you are trying to have sex with her."

He was shocked, but he understood. "Why would I want that when I'm betrothed?"

She smiled to him. "That's right, Potter. Not only that, you are betrothed to a Weasley. This womb is almost guaranteed to produce at least one boy, if not a whole Quidditch team."

He smirked at her. "So you want a whole Quidditch team?"

She shook her head. "Let's just have them one at a time. But, I'm not against exercising my right to pre-matrimonial service, if you get what I mean."

He smiled, and then shook his head. "No, let's take our time. We'll be married before you know it."

They enjoyed the rest of the morning together talking about the small things. After they enjoyed lunch together, she returned home allowing Harry to attend the rest of his scheduled classes.

* * *

The next day at morning, Harry was again at the Ravenclaw table. As the girls started to fill in around him, they noticed that he was embarrassed and avoided eye contact. Christina asked, "She told you. Didn't she."

He paused, but ended up nodding.

Wendy, who was seated across from him this time was apprehensive, but said, "Good."

He looked up at her, surprised.

Christina told him, "Don't tell me any details. I only know that it happened, and that's enough for me."

Harry apologized. "Sorry."

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with it. Besides, it wasn't as if we didn't get payback with Ginny's help. They tried to do it again, and we beat them each time." To try to change the discussion she lowered her voice. "Did she show you?"

He blushed and nodded. "St. Mungo's fixed them so they're just scars now."

Wendy giggled. "Remember Goyle with that…"

Loreena protested, "Please not at the table. That's not polite conversation with tea."

Christina dropped her head and chucked at the thought.

Loreena gave her a glare, but Wendy defended her. "What? It was funny," she said with a contagious smile.

Loreena turned her head to hide her expression, but her mirth turned into giggles herself. Soon, all the girls in earshot were giggling.

Rachel, at the next table asked, "What's so funny?" It took only one word, "Goyle." Soon other tables joined in with the laughing at the unknown incident. Evidently, many other knew about what ever it was. When he noticed some plates push away from their nauseous owners, he didn't bother asking. Ignorance is sometimes blissful.


	8. Dishonor

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 8 – Dishonor**

Later that week, Harry again entered the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As he approached the Hufflepuff table to take a seat, giggling erupted around him. He turned around to see face smiling faces staring back at him.

Rolling her eyes, Anna marched over to him.

A young boy sitting next to him whispered into his ear. "You have _Property of Ginny Weasley_ printed on the back of your robes."

Anna complained. "Really Potter, detention with Hagrid tonight."

"But I have a date tonight."

"Perfect, then she will suffer as well. You can invite her to shovel Thestral dung with you. Now stay still, _Finite Incantantum." _She cast the spell to remove the saying. "Ow!" she exclaimed in pain. "She warded words."

He tried not to, yet he couldn't help but chuckle at her ingenuity.

She tried some other spells with the same results. "Harry, take off the robe."

Harry pulled the robe over his head leaving him in a thin white shirt and slacks. Another roar of laughter pervaded the hall as the shirt too had Ginny's possessive signature on the back.

She sighed. "The shirt too."

He un-tucked the shirt, unbuttoned the top button, and pulled it over his head. A third round of laughter filled the hall, and followed by some swoons.

Attempting unsuccessfully to look away and keep her authoritative composure, Anna pointed to the door. Harry kept a toned body and a six pack could be clearly seen. "I don't think that's the result she was looking for. Go find something to wear that doesn't show her mark before returning to the Great Hall or class."

Harry eventually ended up going to see Fleur to get it removed. It turned out that, Ginny charmed his body so that it will always showed on top, no matter what garment he wore.

* * *

Monday the following week, Ginny surprised Harry when she showed up at dinner wearing her Hogwarts uniform and Gryffindor colors. She patted him on the back. "Hey sweetie, I'm going to Gryffindor table to catch up with my friends. We'll talk after dinner, right?"

He looked at her with confusion. "Sure. After dinner then."

With an elusive smile she walked over to Rachel where room was made for her on the bench.

The students around him started asking him questions he had no answers for.

Professor McGonagall stood and gathered the attention of the Great Hall. "Today, it gives us great pleasure to welcome back Ginny Weasley. She has returned to us to finish out the year and take the NEWTs with us. Please give her a warm welcome."

The cheer roared in approval. Ginny stood up and gave a small curtsy in thanks. She waved and sat down with embarrassment at the fuss everyone made. Many looked over at Harry to see what his reaction was, unfortunately he didn't know whether her presence was good or bad. It definitely was a change. He figured they would talk about it after dinner.

* * *

He took her to a corner of the study room that he usually worked at. She sat down and cuddled close to him. "It is so nice being here with you again." She reached to pull his arm around her.

"Ginny, I am happy to see you, but why didn't you finish out your year studying at the Burrow with your mum?"

She looked at him with irritation. "Mum has already covered all of the new material. We're just revising now for the tests, and they are six months away. Besides, Mum is frustrated that I can't pay attention any more."

He studied her with concern. "Are you all right? What are you thinking about that has you so distracted?"

"You," she answered looking into his eyes. "I miss you."

Panic filled his face. "Ginny, I'm busy here. I have responsibilities, studies, classes, not to mention the Wizengamot sessions to attend to."

She gave him a stricken look. "YOU DON'T WANT ME? What or who are you trying to hide?" She pulled away from him. Tears fell down her face.

Shocked, he shook his head. "No one and nothing. I tell you everything, and there's no one else but you."

"So, that is it? YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME HERE!" She ran into his room.

The students who were in the room looked at him in confusion. Some were looking at him with callous looks trying to figure out what he did to her.

He threw up his hands and followed her into the room. She was face down on his bed crying into his pillow. He closed the door behind him and cast some privacy wards. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out and put a tender hand on her. She jerked her shoulder away from him and scooted further away from him.

"Ginny please, listen to me. This is difficult for me."

She lifted one eye off the pillow to glare at him.

"No, that's not what I mean. It's difficult to explain. Just like you have difficulties with me, I have difficulties with you." What ever he said, it just seemed to make things worse for him. She sat up on her elbow glaring with both eyes.

"What I mean is that I have a pace; a rhythm of life where you have been contained to an occasional owl, and recently a date. Now with you here, I feel like I need to be a boyfriend and an apprentice at the same time."

She snapped at him. "So now you want to break up?"

Shocked and dismayed, he replied. "No, of course not."

"So, I should leave. Go home or to a different school."

"See, that's just the thing. You belong here just as much as I do. I'm just afraid that I may mess it all up trying to do both. Really, I'm happy you're here, just apprehensive too."

She buried her head back into the pillow. He put a hand on her shoulder again, but this time she responded by crawling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm acting hormonal. Bloody potion."

He tried to think what she meant, but it didn't make sense. "What potion?"

"A Contraceptive Potion, Harry." She explained, "As a part of the agreement to allow me to return, I had to go see Madam Pomphrey and take birth control. And that potion screws with my hormones for a few days, making your girlfriend a mental bent."

"Why did they make you take the potion? They don't do that to all girls. Do they?"

"No just me. It's because there is nothing stopping me from coming in here and getting _this_." She grabbed his crotch.

"Ginny!" He jumped from the bed in shock.

She laughed. "There's nothing stopping us from sleeping together now that we are betrothed. They don't want me to suffer with the complications of pregnancy when I'm supposed to be studying and preparing for the NEWTs. Besides it would look wrong to an outsider to see a pregnant girl walking about a coed boarding school."

"Is that your plan?"

"You mean sleeping in here?"

"Yeah, did you expect to just move in here?"

She squirmed in embarrassment. "Yes…no…maybe eventually." Responding the look of exasperation on his face she explained further, "I have a bed in the seventh year dorm in Gryffindor tower. That's where my things are. However, if you do wake up to finding me in your bed, please don't kick me out, just…hold me." She sat back in his bed and leaned her back against his headboard. She pulled her knees up and clutched his pillow to her chest.

He sat back on the bed in front of her. "Why?"

She looked away in embarrassment. "I've had a hard time sleeping this last year. Always nightmares." She pointed to the door. "Out there, I am the strong, courageous woman who can handle anything. Out there, I am the one who has to have it all together and comforts others. Even in my own dorm, I'm still the strong one. I need a private place where I can cry. I want it to be here." She put a hand on his mattress. "And here." She touched his chest. Her pleading eyes met his.

He pulled her close. "Always. I will always be here for you." He allowed her to some time. "So, it isn't for the sex?"

She giggled. "I'm ready to give myself to you. I wouldn't have asked to get married if I wasn't. I have almost been raped and have seen it happen to others. I have always wanted you to be the one to make me a woman in that way. It would make me feel better knowing that some arse can't forcibly take my virginity, when I have already given it to you." She smiled at him. "I understand you need more time. It's obvious that you are uncomfortable seeing me without clothes, and I can't even touch you on the outside without you getting all jumpy."

He nodded and squeezed her in a hug. "You're right. I'm not ready. I want it, just not on a whim. It needs to be special. It will definitely change our relationship. We should take it easy. As for the threat of rape, the school has been a safe place for everyone this year."

* * *

A week before the winter holidays Harry laid in his bed emotionally drained from a big fight he had with Ginny earlier in the day.

Unhappy with a score she received on a test in Ancient Runes, she left Professor Babbling locked inside her classroom. She thought that she was just proving that her rune was correct by applying it correctly in this door locking application. It wasn't her fault the professor failed to get herself out, but the angry teacher felt differently.

Harry soon found himself in the middle and forced from both ends to resolve the conflict. Unfortunately, the only one who seemed satisfied was Professor Babbling. This left him with a very bitter girlfriend and painful bogies flapping about his head.

It was well after curfew and sleep was not coming easy. Despite the cool temperature in his quarters, he was drenched in a sweat. It was because of that, he chose only to sleep in his boxers under the thin covers. About the time that he was about to relax into slumber, his door seemed to open and close on its own.

Panic came over Harry, and he shot out of bed and grabbed his wand. It had been over a year since the battle, and yet he had not managed to shake the habits of survival that had been deeply ingrained. He twirled around behind the bed. Every sense peaked in heightened alarm. The sixth sense, his magic resembled, screamed that someone was there. His ears detected the shallow breath, and his nose identified the scent of his nighttime invader.

He sighed and crawled back on his bed to go to sleep. "What do you want, Ginny?"

She let his invisibility cloak fall to the floor and shoved a knapsack onto a chair. She was in her dressing robe, and her hair was a mess. Her puffy red eyes and runny nose was enough to show that she was sad. In her quiet, subdued voice she explained, "It's one of Dad's rules. We can't sleep until we resolve this."

"Gin, 'm tired. Talk…morning."

"No Harry, I'm also tired, but I won't be able to sleep till we talk."

He grumbled into his pillow incoherently.

"If you want to keep it short, all you have to do is tell me it is over. Release me from the betrothal, and I'll be gone from your life for good."

His head shot up. "No! I'm up." Fear shadowed his face. "Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to talk it out. I raise my wand to you, Harry. I shouldn't have done that."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and lit some sconces around the room. "Gin, you put me in a bad situation today. You almost got us kicked out."

She looked up from the table and chairs she was conjuring. "Both of us? You did nothing wrong."

"Kreacher," He called out.

The elf bowed before him. "Mi Lord needs Kreacher?"

He pointed to the small table and chairs Ginny conjured. "Could you please bring us some biscuits and tea?"

The haggard old elf bowed again. "Yes Mi Lord." Despite the late hour, the elf seemed wide awake.

In a quick change of mind, he asked, "Do you know if there is any treacle tart left over from dinner?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No sir."

"Ginny, do you want anything?"

She shook her head. She hung her head, ashamed of the contemptuous glare she was receiving from Kreacher.

He shrugged off the strange behavior. "If you can find an apple, I would appreciate it."

The elf once again bowed and disappeared with a pop to do his task.

Harry sat roughly into chair and looked tired at his girlfriend. "You were trash talking her, even as she approached us. It was only out of respect for me that she put your punishment into my hands."

"You humiliated me and dished out punishments, even though I did nothing wrong."

"You called her an incompetent, arrogant bitch in front of everyone."

"So? You used to do the same with Snape when he treated you unfairly."

He ran a hand through his hair.

She continued, "And, you didn't even ask her if I was right."

Kreacher popped in and set out the tea service. A single apple and knife was set out on a single plate before Harry.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I'm so grateful you are in my life. You may stay if you wish."

The elf bowed and started straightening the room by making the bed.

Returning his conversation to Ginny he pointed out the problems. "It doesn't matter whether you were wrong or right on the rune symbol. You were wrong in everything else you did. You shamed us both with your behavior."

"What was I suppose to do? Allow the bint to falsely grade the test?"

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Let's see, the only thing you did right was wait until after class to talk with her in private. You should have locked both of you in the room to demonstrate your point, and if you were going to rant about her unfairness, it should have been done in private."

She fumed at her tea cup. "Fine, I could have handled it differently. I'm sorry." The words flew out of her mouth without sincerity. "Now, how did you get affected by this?"

"When you attacked me in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall docked off another 15 point from Gryffindor for the indiscretion. The three of us went back to Professor Babbling's classroom through the internal floo network. We discussed what happened and removed the rune lock."

"But the rune wasn't warded."

"Yes, you are right, and all I had to do is erase the rune to get the door open."

"I bet that showed her."

"Actually, she took it as if I was been cheeky towards her, and demanded that we be expelled."

"Just for that?"

"Ginny, she sees you as a restless animal looking for a new fight to sink your claws into. It is your temper, and its reputation from last year. When you get angry you scare people. You intimidated her, Ginny. You verbally attacked her with that fiery temper of yours, and your knowledge showed her up."

"Still, you didn't answer my question. How are you sharing the blame for this?"

"I stood up for you."

She gaped at him.

He grabbed a biscuit and dipped it into his tea. "I pointed out that I was proud of you. You found an error in the teaching and pointed out to the teacher in private."

"I'm afraid to ask, but why the threat of expulsion?"

"You attacked me, a member of the faculty. She figured if she was the one that gave you the detention and deducted points, she too would have been blasted with the Bat Boggie Hex."

"I wouldn't have."

He patted her hand. "I know, and I told her that. And since it was me, I dismissed the attack as being a domestic issue."

Looking away, she apologized to him. A tear streaked down her cheek.

"It is over, Ginny. Don't worry."

She sniffled. "Why would you face expulsion for my domestic disturbance?"

"When I demanded that you be allowed to stay, they both pointed out that I couldn't control you. That is when Professor McGonagall pointed out that both of us should be considered for expulsion. My betrothed girlfriend does not honor me or my discipline, and yet I refuse to treat her as an individual. Then we will both be accountable for her actions."

She threw her head back and moaned, "No."

He explained further, "Professor McGonagall is going to let it slide this time because of me, the fact that Hogwarts owes it to its heroine, and you were right about the rune. You will still have the points taken away from your house, and still be required to do detention. The important thing is you have been kicked out of Ancient Runes. You must take another NEWT course to remain in school, but the instructor must be willing to take you as a student. If you do not find a class, then you…both of us will be expelled."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "It wasn't supposed to come to this."

Harry grasped her hand. "I need to complete this apprenticeship. Please, take Care for Magical Creatures or Muggle Studies and keep your composure. Every action you take will affect me, so be on your best behavior from now on. You really are representative of the Potter name. Please honor it in everything you do, and when you need to hex or yell at me, do it here in private."

She sighed. "Then it is as Kreacher said. I dishonored the Potter family, and what's worse, I attacked the head of the family, by betrothed, with my wand." Sniffling, she pulled out a black book and her wand out of her robe pocket. Handing them to Harry she said, "This book explains pureblood family traditions and expectations." He looked at the book _The Wizard's Handbook to Managing the Home_. "Why your wand?"

With tears trickling down her cheek, she explained, "I have a choice. I could go back to my family in disgrace and submit to Dad's punishment, or I can relinquish myself to the head of the Potter family for punishment to honor my betrothal. The wand symbolizes that I am facing my punishment as a Potter. It is my wish that after the punishment, that you allow me to remain betrothed to you. It is up to you whether you allow me to have my wand back."

She bravely called out, "Kreacher, I'm ready."

Kreacher popped into existence next to Harry. Solemn, the elf handed him a meter long bamboo cane. "Lord Potter, 20 is customary."

Harry looked shocked at the stick and then at the book. When he looked up at Ginny, she was facing against the wall mostly naked. Her nightgown and dressing robe had already been removed and laid on the back of the chair. She dropped her knickers and braced her hands against the wall to receive her blows.

He approached her with the bamboo cane in hand.

Ginny sobbed, "Please Harry, just get it over with. Do as many as you feel necessary."

"Ginny," Harry choked out.

"Just hit my backside with the stick"

"Why?"

"Because my front side is for your pleasure, and the nursing of your children." She said it as if reciting a fact from the book.

He dropped the stick. On her backside, he placed a tender kiss.

She sobbed again.

"Put your knickers back on"

She sniffed. "I don't want to get them damaged. My bum is apart of my backside."

Talking firm yet tender, he commanded her, "Put your knickers back on. You are not getting caned by me."

She did as he said, but sat against the wall crying.

Harry draped her night gown over her head and helped her put her arms into the sleeves.

Kreacher approached him. "Lord Potter, the traditions have purpose. Spare the rod…"

Irritated, Harry snapped at him. "Yes, I get it. Spare the rod, spoil the child. It means that if we don't discipline, then the family will act foolishly. Kreacher, take away the tea and cane. You are excused." Harry fumed. Uncle Vernon used to tell him that phrase, when he was beaten.

Kreacher looked at him with a hurt look. "The traditions have been in the family for five generations. The book was written by Lord Orion Black."

"It will be fine, Kreacher. I, Lord Harry James Potter, will write a _new_ book of traditions for you to hand down to the generations." This is the first time he ever called himself _Lord_ and it hit him as being surreal.

Ginny looked up at him with shock and admiration.

Kreacher bowed and did as he said.

Harry took Ginny in his arms and hugged her. "I forgive you. You may have your wand back." The words of forgiveness seemed to wash all of her shame and fear away.

She buried her face into his chest. "I don't deserve you."

"Just as I don't deserve a woman that would take twenty lashes from her boyfriend just to express her love and undying loyalty to him."

"I really am sorry for loosing my temper and causing all these problems for you."

He squeezed her in his arms. "This is our life. We'll get through it together."

He stood and helped her to her feet. He held open her robe for her slip on. "You should get some rest. We need to find you a new class in the morning."

She shook her head and instead walked to the loo. "I don't want to risk getting caught out after curfew. My things are in the knapsack."

When she returned from the loo, she was surprised to find an extra pillow and blanket on the bed next to him. She was expecting he would conjure another bed or put her on the floor.

She crawled into bed next to him, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, my love."

He murmured back, "'night love."

With an arm draped around him, she fell into the most peaceful slumber she has had in the nineteen months.


	9. Confrontations

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 9 – Confrontation**

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning hand-in-hand. Many students and staff were already enjoying breakfast and quiet conversations, yet the air of the dinning hall seemed to be charged with an excitement that only fresh gossip could provide. When all eyes seemed to focus on them, his stomach turned. Ginny seemed to also have had the same reaction, so he squeezed her hand to pass her his strength and comfort. When they reached the point where they had to go their separate ways, they shared a chaste kiss. Harry turned to take his seat at the Slytherin table with Anna and Nolan this time. Ginny quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with her dorm mates. Luna picked up her plate from the Ravenclaw table to also join Ginny.

Rachel asked Ginny, "So, you weren't in your bed last night. Does that mean…" She waggled her eyebrows.

As she enjoyed her breakfast, she danced around the questions only verifying that she had stayed the night in Harry's room. After the breakfast was over, Ginny formally apologized to Professors Babbling and McGonagall.

Harry met Ginny while they were both walking out the front doors of the castle. "I have to go do government with your Dad."

"I'm going to talk with Professor Hagrid about picking up Care for Magical Creatures."

"So you don't want to try Muggle Studies?"

She laughed. "No way. That professor is working them to the bone with Muggle science, history and literature. That seventh year class has to do two years of work in one."

"Were you also grilled about last night?"

"Yes, I told them I was with you, but nothing more. You didn't tell them anything. Did you?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't even volunteer that much. Why did they want to look at my Luckenbooth?"

Ginny noticed the big professor heading towards a group of third year students. "Sorry, I have to go catch him. I'll explain that tonight. Love you." She kissed him then dashed off.

He knocked at the door jam. She looked up. "Cady, is Mr. Weasley in?"

"Oh yes, Potter. He's expecting you. Walk right in."

Glancing at her as he walked past, he thought he saw her charming the polish on her nails. He gave another polite rap on the door frame. This time it was Undersecretary's, Mr. Weasley's, office door. "Mr. Weasley? Are you free?"

He looked up from a scroll on his desk. "Harry. Yes, come in and take a seat." He got up and shut the door. "Before we get started, I was hoping that…erm talk."

Harry looked up in surprise. _Surely he wouldn't have heard about last night._ "Talk?"

He nodded and started to pace the floor. "It's about Ginny."

Harry tensed. _It is about last night. I'm so busted._

His girlfriend's father stared at him and continued to pace. "When Sirius and I sat down to make this betrothal, it was to make her safe. Molly and I chose you because you seemed to be a nice enough boy, that you wouldn't ever take advantage of her."

He wanted to bud in at that moment and say something…probably sarcastic, but at least something. He didn't. He bit his tongue.

"We wanted the two of you to be able find love naturally, and we feel that the two of you are playing the part of a soon-to-be-married couple because we forced you with this betrothal. That is not the intention at all. We want the two of you to experience the romance of dating and finding the right individual to live with for the rest of your lives."

Harry could see that he is starting to talk in circles. "Is this about last night?"

Mr. Weasley stopped his pacing and wrung his hands. "Erm…yes. We don't want the two of you to share that room together."

Harry got out of his seat and walked to the enchanted window. The window showed a field of grass and leafless trees, probably of somewhere in Devon. Through the window, he could see a single leaf struggling to remain hold to the limb that it clung to all of its life. He imagined himself hanging on to this family. "Professor McGonagall gave me the impression that in the wizarding world, betrothed couples are allowed the autonomy to choose the pace of their intimacy on their own."

Mr. Weasley stood still allowing Harry to do the pacing for them. "Yes, that is true. That is the tradition, but…"

Harry interrupted his elder to continue the discussion. "Ginny and I already have had a relationship in place, even before Dumbledore's death."

Mr. Weasley attempted to regain control of the conversation. "Yes, I was aware…"

"It was because of the conflict that I had to abandon her and our romance. She needed that separation, so that she wouldn't be targeted because of me."

"That didn't happen."

"Exactly. Part of it was the Luckenbooth she bore. Part of it was her undying loyalty to me. She would never deny her love for me."

"I didn't mean for it…"

"She knows, and it did protect her." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She may have told you, but if she hadn't, it's her story to tell. The point is that she didn't ever stop loving me."

"I know…"

"But, what you _don't _know is that I never stopped loving her. My heart pined for her in our separation. I died for her, and I returned so that I may give my life to her."

Mr. Weasley sagely gave up on interrupting him.

"After Hermione and you revealed that I was the mystery wizard she was betrothed to, we talked about our relationship. We settled on an abbreviated courtship." He felt that even sharing this was not necessary. "What does this betrothal mean to you?"

The father returned to pacing. "Betrothal is a tool which we can protect the chastity of our daughter before she is married. We chose you because you started to show signs of fancying her, and we knew that you wouldn't object to protect the chastity of a girl whom you once saved. We didn't intend to force the two of you into an _abbreviated courtship_, or into bed together. We wanted to keep the betrothal from you, so that you may find your true love without the looming responsibility of duty to a contract. Betrothals are the most unromantic way to create a marriage. The two of you should have the opportunity to choose."

Harry nodded. "That is exactly what I figured, and what I told Ginny. The problem is that you, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley picked the match perfectly, and that's a year before we became a couple. Ginny's holding on to the romance of the perfect betrothal so much that she considers a wedding ceremony to be a mere formality."

"What? The betrothal is the choice of parents. How is that romantic?"

"She claimed that when she was a little girl, she asked you to arrange me with her. That was when she first heard of betrothals. Because this was her childhood wish, this was her choice; her fairy tale ending."

"She was just a girl infatuated with a story book hero."

"See, it turned out. How much more romantic can it be?"

"Okay, but what about you? You say you're in love, but have you really given yourself a chance?"

"Ginny pushed me away for months because she doubted that you betrothed her to me. In that time, I did try to move on. For the first few months of school, I was constantly surrounded by girls, but none could replace Ginny in my heart. So yes, I did try to find another relationship, but I was already in love. I love your daughter.

"I see at this betrothal as your mechanism to protect the one I love, and I'm grateful you used it, despite it was behind my back. I appreciate your attempts to allow us to find romance apart from contract. Who knows, Dean could have been your son-in-law by now. I'm glad she did break it off with him, because I was already in love with her.

"I don't look at this betrothal as a final say. I know you would be willing to cancel the contract if it didn't work out. Instead, this betrothal resembles to me that I already have your blessing to court your daughter and ask her to marry me. It meant that of all of the eligible young wizards out there, you chose me to have the first opportunity to ask for her hand in marriage. And, I'm going to do just that."

Mr. Weasley continued pacing. His irritation started to pound to the surface of his demeanor and facial expressions. "You do have my permission to court her. And yes…you do have my permission to ask her to marry you, but you don't have my permission to shack up with her."

Harry tried not to raise his voice to match his. "I mentioned the betrothal provides us autonomy to choose our level of intimacy at our own pace. We didn't have sex this time, but it doesn't mean we won't some day.

"I will leave it up to you. You have three choices. We keep the betrothal and you respect Ginny to make the right choice on her own.

"You can cancel this betrothal and rescind all of your blessings of my courtship. This would take Ginny's choice away from her.

"Or, we can arrange for a wedding to be held at the earliest convenience, which by the way is really Ginny's idea to start with.

Mr. Weasley started to think about his choices.

Harry thought he should add something. "Before you decide, you should know that the reason why she stayed with me last night. It was because she was honoring one of _your_ rules. We had a fight yesterday. She showed up as I was going to sleep saying that we couldn't sleep until we talked it out. We did work it out, but because it was so late she didn't return to Gryffindor Tower."

"But that rule is for couples."

Harry gestured to his Luckenbooth. "And, she shouldn't have considered us a couple?"

"You have a point. There really is only one choice. That is to keep the betrothal as is and we won't interfere in the choices you both make. If we have a thrown together wedding, Molly would miss out on planning her daughter's wedding. If we take back the betrothal and our blessings, it is possible we would anger Ginny."

"That is an understatement. It would probably estrange her from the family."

"How do you see that? Nothing would cause Ginny to leave us."

"She is an adult now. We would probably have to drop out of school, but we would continue our relationship without your blessing and possibly elope. We won't even mention the scandal it would create." He didn't want to mention the fact that she did actually choose Harry's discipline to loosing him.

Mr. Weasley dropped into his chair. "You are right. You are both adults. But, you do realize, when you do take that step and…erm, _sample the goods_. The betrothal is considered consummated. It would be considered scandalous and a breach of contract if you didn't marry her."

"Mr. Weasley, after last night, there's no doubts that we'll get married. The question is only when. Please tell Mrs. Weasley. Also, don't be surprised if she chooses to sleep regularly with me. It is my intention to open that choice up to her."

The father sat back in his chair defeated. He dropped the subject and talked to him about government.

Harry was seated at his desk in the study room when Ginny bounded in. Her smile was broad as she leaned in and kissed him. "Hello handsome, how was your day?"

Harry packed up his books and motioned to the room. With concern and curiosity, she followed him. He put up some wards to prevent ease-dropping. "Your dad found out about last night's sleeping arrangements, and we talked about it."

She was shocked. "What did he say?"

"He told me that we are not allowed to sleep in the same room together."

She fumed. "He can't do that."

"Not to worry dear, I set him straight. I even told him that I would be extending you an open invitation to sleep with me as often as you want."

She jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes. Yes, thank you. Yes!" She kissed him fervently.

"He's now expecting us to announce engagement soon." He smiled knowing that was only more good news to her.

She smiled cheekily at him. "When ever you are ready, love."

He suggested, "When we go Christmas shopping, let's look at some rings too."

She squealed and hugged him tight.

They talked more about the conversation as a whole. They shared a laughed at the _sampling the goods_ comment.

Ginny explained the interest in the Luckenbooth symbol. "The symbol turns blue when the couple consummates the betrothal. It signifies the change in the betrothal contract."

Harry chuckled. "So when I _sample the goods_ everyone will know?"

She smiled back and nodded her head. "Not much privacy in our lives, is it?"

He shook his head.

As he was leaving the room, he reminded her again, "Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too." She looked around the room and opened the drapes. "Kreacher."

The elderly elf bowed before her. "You'se call Kreacher, Mistress?"

Still bubbling with excitement, she said, "Yes, please bring my trunk down from my dorm and put it over there." She pointed to a bare section of wall in the corner. "And, another pillow and blanket for the bed." She continued on fixing up the room so it would be suitable for the two of them.

It was late morning on Christmas day. Harry walked up to the Burrow. Instead of sounds of singing or laughter, he picked up arguing and tense conversation. Hesitantly, he knocked at the door. The loud conversations abruptly ceased. He knocked at the door a second time, and it opened. Bill pulled him into a hug. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Come inside. We've been expecting you."

Harry entered the warm home. Instead of the normal smells and warmth of comfort, the air seemed to be troubled with discord. Ron, George and Bill were first to greet him with a warm shake of the hand and polite conversation. Percy and Charlie seemed to keep a cold distance from him, and their polite conversations seem had a forced nature. Out of the corner of his eyes, he seemed to have notice an occasional glare from them.

All of that didn't matter because he was distracted by Ginny. She was standing on the stairs all done up in a holiday dress that looked great. "You look beautiful, Love."

Her sternness softened slightly into a half smile. "Thank you. Happy Christmas, _Lover_." Her irritation directed at Charlie and Percy.

Sizing up the situation, Harry figured he take a seat on the couch. "Is there any chance the six of you were discussing Ginny and my living arrangements?"

Percy quickly answered for every one, "Yes we were. And, we're glad you can join us."

Ginny was glaring daggers.

Harry asked George, "Any chance for popcorn? This will be fun."

George shook his head. "Spiffin idea, Harry, but it's too close to lunch. Mum won't allow it."

Charlie threw up his hands. "Cut the crap, Harry. We don't want the two of you shacking up. Not only that, but doing it blatantly for everyone to take notice."

Harry smiled. "And, have you talked to your dad and Ginny about this?"

Ginny growled, "Yes they have, and there is nothing more to be said."

Shaking his hands to get attention, Percy tried to explain. "Charlie has a point. The two of you should get married first."

Harry's face lit up. "And, what did Ginny say?" He looked over at Ginny.

She smirked back at him. "We'll get married when we get married, not a day sooner."

I thought came over Harry. "Hey Love, Charlie gave the impression that the whole British wizarding world seems to know right?"

She smiled back at Harry wondering were he was leading. "Yes, that is right."

"What would it look like if you were to return to your dorm at this point?"

Ginny's face fell. "They would think that we're not working out. Or worse, you were dissatisfied with the goods you sampled."

He frowned with her. "That would be awful. Think of the scandal and disgrace that would come to our families if our public romance seemed to be on the rocks because of failed intimacy. I don't think that would be a good idea."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes Harry, that would be a terrible idea."

Charlie paced about the living room. "You're screwing with us just as much as you are screwing our sister."

Harry stood up quickly in protest.

Ginny screamed at Ron, "Give me my wand back. So help me, I'll teach him."

Apparently Ron had already taken her wand away before he even arrived.

Harry fumed at Charlie. "Apologize to your sister right now, or I'll give her _my_ wand."

Bill grabbed Charlie by the back of his shirt. "That is enough. They are betrothed and what they do is none of our business. We should only be concerned with her happiness. From what we have seen from this past month, he has been the best thing for her. We have never seen her giggle, smile, whistle, dance, wear make up and glow as much as she has in this last week. If her sleeping with him under the legal pretense of this betrothal has helped achieve that, then we should be supporting her." He glared at Percy. "Don't you remember what she was like last year?"

Harry reached out to Ginny. She dashed over and greeted him with a hug.

Bill smiled. "Remember, this is Christmas. We should be happy."

Ginny pointed Harry's wand at her bother demanding the apology. Charlie, who stares down dragons for a living, acquiesced to the fury of his little sister and apologized. Harry greeted Ron and collected Ginny's wand from him.

Harry and Ginny shared a kiss and exchanged wands. She pulled him to the kitchen. "Come and see. The baby came early." Sure enough, in Fleur's arms a small bundle was sleeping. Fleur looked tired, but happy.

"Happy Christmas, Fleur. Congratulations, what did you name her?" Harry peeked over her shoulder to look at the little baby girl. They knew it was going to be a girl for some time.

She smiled sleepily at him. "Zer name iz Victoire."

"She's so beautiful. I suppose all Weasley girls are born that way."

Ginny smacked his arm.

Harry crossed the room and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "Happy Christmas, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for inviting me to come."

She pulled him into a tight hug as she wept. "Oh, Harry. You are always welcome here. It's about time you call me _Mum_. Oh, look at you. You are so handsome. You're going to be my son finally." She started to weep again. "Arthur will want to see you. He's been out in the shed tinkering with the moving picture camera you gave him. Tell him that lunch will be ready in just 15 minutes."

Ginny walked him out to the shed. "She's just happy. She's been like this ever since I told her we've been ring shopping."

He pulled her into a kiss. "I've missed you."

She giggled. "It has only been a day. Remember, ice skating?"

He kissed her again. "I haven't forgotten our dates. I was thinking of the nights."

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "I missed that too. I have a surprise for you, but you will have to wait. Speaking of surprises, where's my gift?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "I wanted you to open it with me."

She opened up the box and gasped in surprise. "It's beautiful." The gift was a simple but elegant necklace with an emerald and diamond pendant.

"I charmed it to keep you warm. I wanted it to be something you could wear casually."

She kissed him again and smiled. "Thank you. It is wonderful. Help me put it on."

He clipped it on her neck, and immediately she felt the chill disappear. She smiled at him again. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry greeted Mr. Weasley and attempted to explain some of the basics of the video camera gift. They talked about the sibling discussion of their sleeping arrangements. Mr. Weasley could hear the arguing and only figured what it was about. He thought it was best if he let them get it all out. The three of them went inside to join the meal.

While passing the food around, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry, "What are your plans tomorrow?"

Before he could answer, Ginny reminded her. "Mum, I told you. We're going to the shelters and food banks in Godric's Hollow."

Harry smiled and added, "I also wanted to visit the Muggle hospital and St. Mungo's."

Ron tried to ask a question, but it didn't sound intelligible.

Mrs. Weasley chastised him. "Ron! Swallow first, then talk." She interpreted for him. "He was asking why Godric's Hollow?"

Harry nodded. "I got that. The people of Godric's Hollow particularly treat me as one of their own. Since they are using Mum and Dad's home as monument, they have set aside some land for our home to be built. They treat me as family where ever I go, and I'm encouraged to attend every festival. When I'm at the Wizengamot, I represent my family, but I also feel a loyalty to the community of Godric's Hollow."

Percy asked, "Our? meaning…"

"Ginny and I," he smiled at her.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Why again is it that I can't stay in George's room tonight?"

Mr. Wealsey explained. "Hermione needs a place to stay."

"Why doesn't Hermione stay in Ginny's room?" Ron managed to ask.

Ginny answered, "Because I had to move the camp bed out of my room."

"Why?"

Getting a little irritated, she was short with him. "To make more space in my room."

"What for?"

"Ronald, to extend the size of my bed." She just wished this time that he would catch on to the subtle hints. She didn't want anymore questions.

It didn't work. Ron plowed on. "But, you haven't grown at all."

She just smiled at him. The rest of the table seemed to quiet. "Because, Harry is taller than I am." There, she said it. "Harry, I was hoping you would stay with us tonight rather than going back to Andromeda's house. There is plenty of room in my bed."

Harry was shocked, but not compared to the rest of the table. It seems everyone except for Molly and Arthur didn't know. Harry answered, "Thank you. I would like that."

Molly smiled. "Anyone want pudding?"

Ginny laughed to herself. She had wanted to tell him that since she was a little girl.

George did his part to redirect the tension. "Dad, there is a new employee at the shop. I would like a betrothal with her, but she has been disowned. Could you make arrangements directly with her?"

Arthur looked at him in confusion. "What's her name?"

He tried to hide his nervousness unsuccessfully. "Astoria."

Molly was bringing the pudding to the table. "Just Astoria?"

George sighed. "That's the point, isn't it? She's disowned."

Harry added some explanation. "Astoria None, formerly Greengrass."

Ginny smacked his arm. "I'm serious, Harry. Show her no favor. I'll do the talking."

Molly covered her mouth. "She's a slut?"

George looked mortified.

Percy gave him a disdainful look.

Ginny spoke up. "Astoria is not a slut by choice. She's a single mother raising Marion Crabbe by herself. She was raised in a family with strong pureblood values, and was even betrothed. However, her betrothal ended in his murder and her rape. She is a kind girl, however very much an outcast. I was the one to asked George to give her a job in the first place. If George feels this strong to ask for her betrothal, she will make a good addition to the family. I would love to call her my sister."

George gave her a smile of thanks.

Percy interrupted. "How do you know that it wasn't her choosing? She dishonored her family to the point they disowned her."

Ginny explained to everyone at the table how she was the one who found her.

Arthur announced to the table. "Thank you, Ginny. I will talk with her and make the arrangements. Harry, you may show kindness to her after that. George, I understand that she is only a sixth year. Are you prepared to pay for her tuition and needs yourself?"

George nodded. "Sure, Dad. Thanks."

A week later, Ginny was dressed in a black evening gown. Her Christmas present, the necklace, was displayed around her neck. They were in attendance at the Annual St. Mungo's Hospital Benefit Gala. This event also served as a New Years Eve celebration for wizarding British. Because the price was steep to attend, it served as an opportunity primarily for the wealthy to socialize. Due to his overly generous contribution, Harry and Ginny were asked to attend as their guests of honor.

This is where Harry had to put to practice hours of social grace and dance training from Augusta Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks, and Fleur Weasley gave him. They enjoyed a delicious and dignified dinner. It was a contrast to the casual meals he shared at the Weasleys. Afterwards, they danced and danced. Harry took the opportunity of an empty balcony to pull his girlfriend outside.

The stars shined brightly in the evening winter sky. Without the bright lights of nearby Muggle settlements, the sparkling astral orbs blanked the sky from horizon to horizon. The music from the party and the fairies playing in the bushes added to the atmosphere of romance.

Harry gazed out at the scene of Hogsmeade below. "It's beautiful out here tonight."

She grasped his hand in hers. "It has been a wonderful night. It is as if it was made just for us."

"It is especially wonderful because you are here standing with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her. "I'm serious, Ginny. This whole holiday has been perfect with you. I don't want it to ever stop."

She smiled at him. "It won't. It will only get better, because we will always be together."

"I know that you said that you were ready when I was, and now I am." He slowly bent down on his knee before her and pulled out a ring box. He opened up the box to show her the ring. She helped by picking out the platinum band and setting, but the finished ring with diamond was new to her. It was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with joyful tears.

"Ginny, I have loved you for a long time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me and call me your husband?"

She sniffled. "Yes." She hugged and kissed him. "YES!"

He slipped the engagement ring on to her left hand, and they kissed. He didn't know how long they were out there, but it must have been a while. When they looked around, they were surrounded by the party guests. They were cheering them and the New Year. The lights and music inside dimmed and fireworks burst in the sky above them.

She whispered to him. "That was perfect, Mr. Potter."

His eyes were drawn to her from the brilliant display in the sky. "You are perfect."


	10. Astoria’s Defense

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 10 – Astoria's Defense**

It has been a long afternoon aboard the Hogwarts Express, and the New Year welcome feast seemed to drag on. As Harry and Ginny were returning to their quarters, Professor McGonagall and Brevity approached them. The Headmistress addressed them. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, a word if we may."

Harry nodded and invited them into the study room. "Ginny, this is Senior Representative Brevity. We work together at the Wizengamot."

She held out a hand to shake.

Brevity didn't take it. He puffed out his chest. "Today, I am representing the Hogwarts Board of Governors. We have come to a decision that we will no longer allow betrothed guests and students into the private quarters of faculty apprentice and heads."

Harry beamed. "That is a great idea!"

Ginny sneered. "It is?"

Brevity gaped at the acceptance.

He nodded back at her. "See, opening up the private quarters to a betrothed, serves the parents who arranged the contract in the first place. It creates an environment that unnaturally stimulates the intimacy of the betrothed couple. At least this way, it puts the couples who are doing romantic courting on equal footing."

Ginny thought about it. "But there are still many betrothals out there which are based on romantic feelings to start with."

Harry took her hand and smiled at her. "Unfortunately, I feel that is an exception, not the rule. We just got lucky."

Professor McGonagall looked confused.

Brevity collected himself. "Well then, that is settled. Miss Weasley, to your dorm."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why? I sleep with Harry."

Professor McGonagall explained. "As a betrothed, you are no longer allowed to sleep with Harry in his quarters."

Harry smiled. "Yes, but she's my fiancée now. You didn't mention anything about engaged couples."

Ginny showed her ring to the Headmistress and Board Member. "If that's all, I wish to retire for the night." She gave a small curtsy.

Brevity looked beyond irritated. His attempt at pulling the rug out from his political adversary had cost him a centuries-old Pureblood custom. Instead of being bothered, Potter had just out maneuvered him. What was worse, the cheeky grin on Potter's face told him he knew it. He looked on in defeat, as the red haired heroine strode through the newly warded doorway, as nothing had changed.

Professor McGonagall coughed out a captured laugh, and quickly replaced her professional demeanor. "Well Potter, it _does_ seem that we concluded our business. We will leave you, so you may join your fiancée. By the way, congratulations on your engagement." She turned to leave.

Brevity remained glaring at Potter.

"Good night, Headmistress, Brevity." Harry smiled with a small bow of the head.

She looked back at the board member. "Brevity? Is there something you wanted to say?"

The question shook Brevity out of his stewing thoughts. He nodded his head aggressively with an air of superiority. "Later, Potter." The empty words seemed to carry the promise they will face off again. He turned and strode out the door without even waiting for the Professor.

Harry just shrugged to the shocked professor. He waved goodbye and walked into his quarters. Inside, he found his love shifting through her trunk gathering her nightgown and toiletries.

She looked up at him. "He works with you at the Wizengamot?"

He grimaced. "It's more that we work against each other at the Wizengamot. He seems to be vocally opposed to everything I chose to support."

She glared at him. "He's a git."

"Yes."

"Why did you have to agree with him?"

He gave her a tired look. "Look Ginny, we don't need the betrothal loop-hole anymore. It only serves to encourage more forced marriages. Do you want a head girl daughter of a Pureblood egomaniac to have her father's suitor invite himself into her room whenever he wanted?"

She cringed. "I see your point." She walked into the washroom and drew her bath.

"It's not everyday that I have Brevity agreeing with me on something. Can't I enjoy my happy moments when I have them?"

"Moments? What was the other one?"

"I called you my fiancée." He smiled.

"I'm waiting for the day I can use the word _husband_." She smirked back at him.

"You're difficult to please."

"Join me for a bath, Fiancé."

"Ginny, I'm trying to avoid temptation."

She frowned. "Sure, what's up with that? We're in our own room away from the Burrow. Did it ever occur to you that I want to be shagged?"

He looked away from her as she dropped her clothes. "Sweetheart, they will still find out. Hell, all of Wizarding Britain will find out."

"Bloody, noble git."

"Hey!"

She stepped into the tub. "As soon as I get out, I'm going to use Colleta. I'm sending Mum an owl to move up our bloody wedding date."

* * *

Months later, Harry strode into Wizengamot. This was an important day for him. This was the day his draft, the Sexual Violence Bill, will be considered. The unfortunate thing is that some recently released convicts from the war were returning to society. This included a few into the Wizengamot as well.

Brevity was on the top of his game as he briefed the new junior members. The senior representative smirked at Harry as he passed. The junior members must have followed the eye contact because one of them drawled out, "Oh it's Potter. I wondered where the stench came from."

Harry stopped frozen. He knew that voice, and it made his blood run cold. His fiancée's voice repeated in his head, _Don't worry about them, I made them pay._ He turned slowly around to face them. "Malfoy," he spat out viciously out of habit. Blaze Zabini and Montague were standing beside him. He couldn't help but glare at them as well.

Malfoy's trademark sneer formed on his face. "Have you _seen_ the Weaselete?"

The words carried a lot of meaning. Harry felt that this was his opportunity to show the score. "Thank you for your concern. The marks on my fiancée were easily removed," he lied. "_The work of a wimpy wizard_, they guessed." He didn't want him to know that they performed extensive work and scaring had resulted.

Malfoy fumed. He couldn't say a thing in defense without incriminating himself. His associates next to him were equally enraged.

Harry turned and continued into the Wizengamot. He needed to ensure his bill had the support it needed. Over the conversation with Malfoy, he felt happy with himself. He made the point that the tattooed marks were removed and that he was going to marry her. Just the fact that _she_ was going to marry him made him the winner.

The bill was quickly debated and put to the vote. The Sexual Violence Act passed by one vote, and was put into law. This increased the punishment to years in prison depending on the offence. Memories and statements under Veritaserum were considered allowable evidence. And, the reported case of sexual violence placed any resultant paternity issue to the choice of the mother.

The session drew to a close and chamber broke into celebration. The audience balcony was packed with people and press. Cheering, laughter and applause deafened the floor as the representatives exited the chamber. Out in the atrium in front, a swarm of press resulted in a quick press conference. Stepping into that public persona, Harry stepped up to the podium and addressed the public with the new law.

After he was done explaining the change in law, he went on to explain why. "In wizarding Britain, we have been guilty for not showing women, Muggle, Squib, or witch, the dignity they deserve. Betrothals are one of the antiquated customs our society should no longer depend on. Marriage should be courted out of love not arrangement. If you are a family who prides your magical heritage, share your passion with your daughter or son, don't force it upon them. A mixed heritage is nothing to be ashamed about. A common legacy is not enough to create a family. The strength of family is found in the love of the parents.

"It is my suggestion that instead of betrothals, we use matchmakers and social parties to introduce our children to prospective mates."

He held up his arm to show his Luckenbooth. "This betrothal has been a big blessing to my life, and that is because it had bound me to the lady I already fell in love with. If your son or daughter's in a betrothal that they don't want, free them of it, so that they may find a marriage where they may know the passion of love."

He stepped off the podium to allow others to answer questions and speak. When he was standing off to the side, Daphne discretely slipped him a note. She whispered to him. "Give this to Astoria." She may have said more, but her head was pulled back violently by the hair.

Blaze Zabini dragged her away. "Don't you dare talk with him, you filthy whore."

Harry had pulled out his wand to correct the problem. He stopped when he saw his friend, Ron, shaking his head in desperation. Harry gestured to the feuding couple with question in his eyes. It was clear to him that Ron understood what he was saying, but Ron insisted that there was nothing they could do.

The scene had attracted the attention of some press. Blaze cursed at his fiancée. "Bitch, you know they have been consorting with that slut, Astoria. They're the Weasleys. She's probably shagged all of them including Potter."

Harry protested. "Stop that right now. You will not defame Astoria or any other Weasley. She hadn't done anything wrong."

A friendly member of the press asked Harry, "What is he talking about."

"Careful Potter," Blaze Zabini growled.

"Zabini here reminds us that what she told us is hear-say, but never the less, we consider it the truth. She claims that the death of Marshall Peters, her former betrothed, was murdered. Immediately after, she was raped by Crabbe."

Zabini growled, "There were witnesses that testified otherwise."

Mr. Weasley stood behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, let me handle this."

Harry respectfully bowed and stepped back allowing his elder to handle the problem. Ron walked up behind them and stood beside Harry.

Arthur addressed Zabini and the press. "The investigation has been re-opened to uncover the truth. As of such, new evidence had come to light that supports Astoria None's claims. Astoria is betrothed to George Weasley. Any slur on her is considered an insult to the Weasley family."

Harry was shocked at the boldness his future father-in-law showed. Harry added, "The House of Potter will be honored to defend the Weasley name." He really didn't want Arthur to face off with Blaze on his own.

Ron stepped up on the other side of his dad. "Dad, may I have the honor to request a dual with Zabini?" His stance was straight. If his height did not intimidate, his Auror uniform demanded respect.

Arthur looked at his son with fondness. "Not today boys. This will to serve as his warning."

Blaze Zabini tried to maintain his confident stature, but the subtle changes to his posture gave witness to his abject fear. Duels for family honor in the wizarding world were still done to the death. This was another outdated Pureblood custom. Zabini realized, if he could somehow survive the fight with the freshly trained Auror, he certainly wouldn't have survived the second, Harry Potter. Zabini didn't need the encouragement of his companions to know what to do; he walked away on his own.

Harry caught Daphne's eyes and gave her a nod in reply. She fell in step behind her fiancé's departure and left as well.


	11. Romance Her

**The Luckenbooth**

**By**: lbfan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or the creative world the books created. This is for entertainment only. No profit will be made from this.

**Chapter 11 – Romance Her**

The Easter Holidays marked a celebration. That Tuesday, Harry, Ron, George and Neville Apparrated to a pub on the edge of Godric's Hollow. There they boarded an opened-top carriage that sent them on a processional trek to the village's church. Residents of the village lined the street and waved as they passed by. Harry, in his finest robes, waved to many of the friends he remembered meeting over the year.

The carriage stopped in front of the stone church with tall stained glass windows. They walked up the steps to the tall wooden door. The anticipation of the moment was beating in Harry's chest. He was a mess, but the other three kept him on schedule. George took it upon himself to lighten the mood with a sly comment every so often. The four of them filed into the church, lining up on the right side of the altar.

Standing in the front, Harry started to appreciate all of the hard work and planning that went into the event. The remaining Weasleys were seated on the front row on the left side of the church. Even little Victoire was quietly resting in Fleur's arms. On the front row of the right were Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Tonks with Teddy, Professor McGonagall and lastly Hagrid on the end. Behind them were Dennis and the rest of the D.A. and the Order. The community of Godric's Hollow seemed to fill in the remaining seats.

The carriage returned to the pub and picked up the Molly, Arthur, Ginny and the bride maids. They too were greeted with waving hands from the villagers as the carriage carried them to the chapel.

Everyone stood as Molly entered. She was escorted to her seat on the front row. This seemed to symbolize the start of the ceremony. Following her, Luna, Astoria and Hermione each made their way to the front. They stood opposite of Harry's groomsmen on the left side of the altar.

The music changed to the wedding march. That is when Harry saw the beautiful bride at the end of the isle. He gasped at her beauty. The anxiety of the hours seemed to melt away at her sight. Her arm was wrapped in her dad's, as they marched down the isle to meet them.

The Muggle vicar, who served the community, officiated the ceremony in the typical Muggle way. He had done a few magical weddings, but this was to be his first where the bride and groom were betrothed. So when Arthur offered the hand of his daughter to Harry, the official and many of the audience gasped at the glow that magically illuminated from their clasped hands.

The vicar began by explaining to the audience the meaning and seriousness of the ceremony. _It was as if no one knew._ It didn't matter, because Ginny and Harry seemed to be already lost in each other's eyes and were only half listening. A nudge from Ron was required to pull them out of their stupor. The vicar talked them through their vows and started rambling off about the symbolism of the rings. Hermione cleared her throat in time for Harry to pick up his queue. _The rings. _He patted his pocket and looked back at Ron. Ron was no help, as he shook his head.

Andromeda Tonks cleared her throat to get Harry's attention. That is when he remembered. She placed Teddy on the floor, and Harry called for him. Teddy obediently toddled over to Harry with a small pillow and ring tied to his arm. Harry removed the old worn-treaded ribbon, slipped the ring onto his pinky. He gave the pillow and Teddy's hand to George, and returned to the ceremony at hand.

Ginny had wide eyes as she noticed the ribbon sticking out of his pocket. She looked back Harry in question, and he nodded. It was the same ribbon he took from her the day after the battle. How it was worn implied it was wrinkled and rubbed a lot. He repeated the words of the vicar. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the wedding band and engagement rings onto her finger.

Ginny was able to repeat the words back to process back with him. Hermione proffered the wedding band with no delay. "With this ring, I thee wed." She slipped his wedding band onto his hand.

The vicar smile as the glow started to intensify. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

This was the moment he had been waiting for since his eyes first saw her that day. His memories flashed from the jealous moments with Dean; to the Amortentia potion; to Quiddich victory hugs; to the common room kiss; to the birthday kiss; to the betrothal ceremony; to the reunion; to the first time they slept together; and then to the engagement. It all led to this. He leaned close and sealed his life, his love, with this one kiss. It was soft, passionate, long and perfect in every way. The glow that had been glowing about their hands engulfed their whole bodies and shined brightly. When they broke apart, applause sounded from all around.

The vicar introduced them to the audience, "I now give you Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter. The honorary Lord and Lady of Godric's Hollow."

Harry grimaced at title. He and Ginny walked out the front of the church and greeted everyone as they left. The reception was held in the village park in front. With the help of fairies, the weather was perfect and the flowers were all in bloom.

* * *

As the wedding reception started to slow down, Ginny and Harry were resting their feet, seated at a table with bride maids and groom men. Astoria was telling them what she had learned from her former sister Daphne. "After being betrothed to Pansy for years, Draco broke it off with her. He's now shacking up with a Hungarian hottie that went to Durmstrang. Pansy's miserable. She'd expected to marry into money and be set for life."

Ginny shrugged and sipped more wine from her glass. "She deserved what she got. I noticed her looking up untraceable poisons in the library. She said it was to kill me, but I know it was for later in life. Anyone could tell that she loathed Draco behind his back."

Harry raised his glass. "Another reason to say good riddance to betrothals."

Hermione raised her glass in agreement. "Here, here."

Ron looked at her in question. "Why do you say that? Haven't you noticed we're the only couple at the table who isn't betrothed?"

Hermione looked at him. "Exactly, and it is going to stay that way. I don't want that Luckenbooth on my skin."

Ron gave her a funny look, and then turned to face Ginny. "How come you still have the Luckenbooth still on your wrist anyways?"

Hermione interrupted the explanation. "Hey Ron, I think that there's still cake left."

Ron gave her an irritated look. "There's no cake left, I checked. Mum put a ward around the topper said that I couldn't touch it." George and Neville chuckled to themselves.

Ron was going to ask again when Harry explained, "Your dad said that it will go away tonight."

Ginny gave her husband a murderous look. "It better, Mister." Hermione and Astoria giggled at the implication. Everyone except Ron seemed to understand that it was waiting for the marriage to be consummated.

Ron just ignored the confusing behavior. _At least Luna had a reason to stare off grasping at nothings floating around._ "I just figured that the betrothal would be over once the ceremony was over."

Harry gestured to the other two couples at the table. "It will be for them."

Neville started to get up. "I wonder if there's more punch."

George gave him a calculating look. Astoria just settled for glaring.

Having to wait that long, made Ginny was bitterly blunt. "Their Luckenbooths have already turned blue," she answered as if it should explain everything.

Ron shook his head. "I still don't get it."

Hermione patted his hand tenderly. "Don't worry dear. I'll explain it to you when you are older." To change the subject and get Ginny off her irritability, she asked her, "Do you still have those letters stuffed under your mattress?"

Ginny paled.

Astoria brightened. She found her revenge. "Oh, I know those letters. _Dear Ginny, I can't stand being apart from you..."_ She burst into a fit of giggles as Ginny's pale complexion turned strawberry red. "Oh, I really like the one where he says, _Your betrothed is the luckiest man in the world._"

Harry looked confused. _Who would be writing her?_

Ginny collected her composure. "The actual words were: _…congratulations on your betrothal. Tell him that I know he's the luckiest man in the world._" She saw his confusion. "They're your letters, dear. I kept them all."

"You didn't destroy them?"

"Try more like cherished, treasured or coveted," Hermione poked in for fun.

Ginny glared at Hermione and Astoria. "That was my room. Don't I deserve some privacy?" The three of them seemed to slip into the role of sisters as they snipped back and forth.

Harry pulled his bride away. "Come on, Mrs. Potter. It is time for us to go."

Despite she was about to make another biting remark, she stopped speechless and looked at him with eyes of pure adoration. She was sure that she wouldn't ever tire from hearing those words.

When they were all ready, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder to the waiting maidens. It somehow found Luna's hands among the throng of shrilling girls. With ooh's and awe's, eyes suddenly turned towards Neville. He reached for another shot of Firewhiskey and gave a nervous smile.

Harry and Ginny said their good-byes and hurried out to the waiting white convertible in the road. As people waved, the couple found themselves in a rain of apple blossom petals the fairies enchanted to fall.

On the back of the white convertible a sign "Just Married" was hung as with noise makers. They settled into the back seat while a chauffer hopped into the driver's seat.

Ringing of wedding bells seemed to have sounded from all over the village as the slowly progressed through the streets lined with people waving their greetings. As they reached the end of town, the car lifted off the ground and passed back over the town airborne. The noise makers on the back of the car fell off and turned into fireworks as they speed across the sky. The bride and groom gave one last wave goodbye as the car rocketed forward at high speed. With another press of a button, the chauffer sent the car through a port key like gateway taking them to another part of the world where it was early afternoon again.

* * *

After classes on the first day back from the holidays, Harry found the study room full of students. As it seems, the students who were present were more interested in his and Ginny's wedding and honeymoon more than revising for their exams.

A large group of students he considered friends were seated around talking as he shared his experiences from the last week. Ginny arrived in the room with Rachel and Gretchen.

Soon the three of them joined the conversation. Ginny relished the opportunity to show the absence of the Luckenbooth from her wrist. Harry rolled his eyes.

Shortly afterwards, three guys angrily strode into the room. The dark haired wizard pointed to a table in the corner, and the others left to claim the spot. He turned and marched up to Gretchen pulling on her arm with a tight grip. "Gretch, come with me."

"Ouw, you're hurting me! Let go!"

Ginny growled at him, "Davis, what's the problem?"

"Shuddup Weasley, Private business. Move it, Cauldron Arse." The name must have been his attempt at a term-of-endearment for Gretchen.

Gretchen tried to pull her arm free and stay. "Let go, Davis. You don't own me anymore."

Ginny pulled out her wand. "It's Potter now. Stop this right now. What's the deal?"

Harry had come around the table and grabbed his shoulder. "Gretchen, is he bothering you?"

Davis glared at Harry with disdain. Ginny wanted to hex him for that alone.

Gretchen wrenched her arm free from the grip. "Daddy recently broke off our betrothal. He's been trying to talk to me, but there's nothing I want to say to him."

"You can't just break it off, you bint!"

Rachel sarcastically remarked, "And that's your idea of begging her back into your life?"

Davis snapped at her. "Fuck you."

Harry shook him. "That's enough from you. Rachel's right. That's no way to treat your betrothed girlfriend or ex. Her dad's right to call it off if this is the way you treat her."

Davis pointed at Gretchen. "She owes me for the years she benefited from the protection."

Everyone but Gretchen stared at him dumbfounded.

She snapped back, "Oh, like I'm sure your father would return my dowry to me. I played the role of devoted girlfriend for too long."

Ginny scoffed at the comment. "Without love, the betrothal protection would have been for naught." She inadvertently captured everyone's attention. She looked around and saw questioning looks. "In the seventh year Dark Arts class, Carrow taught how to break contractual protections like the betrothal makes. Sure it would have been named Davis's child, but she still could have been raped." Giving her husband soft eyes she added, "It takes a strong wizard who is constantly thinking loving thoughts to keep the protection strong."

Harry pulled Davis away from the group and towards his friends. "The way I see it, you are the one who defaulted on the contract for not cherishing her. You should give her dowry back to her dad."

Davis jerked his shoulder away from his guiding hand but kept walking towards his friends. "I'm not the one who broke off the betrothal. She's not getting a Knut."

They arrived at the table where his two friends sat glaring. Harry continued, "Then you better work on being sweet towards her. She has made it clear that she's not going to marry you. The only way you can get her now is to romance her."

Davis scowled.

The taller of his friends spoke with his deep voice. "We're Purebloods. We don't romance our girls, they come to us. We are just supposed to marry who we are given."

Harry sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he responded, "The time for betrothals is over, and the rules have changed. If you have a betrothal and you want to keep it, you should show her that you love her. Otherwise, you should look for a girl you fancy and ask her to date like the others do."

Davis complained. "I don't want a different girl. I just want Gretchen."

"She won't make a good wife for you if she doesn't love you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have someone else like…Stacy?"

He looked at Harry with a gaping mouth. "You know about Stacy?"

Harry gave him a tired look. "It seems the whole school knows about Stacy." The other two friends looked away uncomfortably. "What's wrong with her?"

"She a Half-blood. Dad would kill me."

Harry scratched his head. "Well you didn't seem to mind when she was in the library. Does your dad's feelings really matter that much to you?"

Davis glared at him. "What if it does?"

He shook his head. "Nothings wrong with honoring your parents. You just need to look around for other Pureblood witches which are available. Just like Gretchen, others are getting out of their betrothals. I know Malfoy found a Hungarian witch, and he was smart enough to dump Parkinson."

He noticed they were staring at him. "Sure, I know. I said something kind about him. It is rare, but even he can't help but do something right once in a while."

They were creepy how they kept staring. "So, who wants to have a go at asking Parkinson on a date?"

All three of them scowled at the thought.

Later, Harry returned to the table with his friends and wife. "Gretchen, if you ever want help recovering your dowry back, let Ginny or I know. We have a good friend who is studying law. She could set you up with a good solicitor."

She shook her head. "I'm just happy to have that bloody Luckenbooth off my wrist." They could tell that she was thinking about it.

* * *

It was June. Harry and Ginny had just arrived at Kings Cross Station at the end of term, and Ron and Hermione had just picked them up from the station. Hermione told them that they were expected to stay at the Burrow that night. Their new home wasn't ready to be seen yet. The fact was neither Harry nor Ginny had seen their new home since the Winter break when it was just a foundation on a barren plot of land.

Now the four of them were walking up the drive to precariously built farm house. Hermione asked, "How did you feel you did on the NEWTs?"

Harry shrugged. "I probably did well enough to pass, but I only sat for three of them; Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. Ginny here was the one you should ask, she sat for most all of them."

Ron gave his sister an incredulous look. "That's thick. Why would you do that?"

Before she could reply, Hermione snapped at him. "Ron, just because you take the easy way out by avoiding education doesn't mean everyone has to. There are some people who value academic achievements…"

"Enough!" Ginny interrupted. "It has been a long train ride. Could the two of you wait until later to continue this foreplay?"

Harry laughed at the expressions Ron and Hermione were giving. Ron turned bright red, while Hermione was speechless.

They were nearing the front of the home. Ginny explained more. "While Harry was out doing all of his apprentice studies and responsibilities, I remained in the study room. The study room soon became the place of choice for the seventh years to revise for the NEWTs. So whether I was interested in the subject or not, I often found myself involved in the revising. Because of that, I took most of the tests. It is better to take them and fail, then not take them at all. The only problem was the Herbology practical which I'm certain that I messed up on. Reading doesn't replace the hands on experience you get in class."

Ron shook his head. "What do you hope to do for a career that would require all of those NEWTs?"

She shrugged. "Nothing for right now. I just want to enjoy having my husband around for a change. Perhaps after the summer, I may consider volunteering in the village."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Mental, bloody mental."

Both Hermione and Ginny smacked him in the arm and glared. Harry laughed.

They paused as they stood at the door step. To Ginny, it seemed odd. For the first time in her life she felt foreign at the Burrow. It was no longer her home.

Ron pushed open the door. "Just don't stand out there, come in. It is not like you need an invitation."

Hermione followed them in. "Just remember it is only for tonight. They said that everything will be ready in the morning. They are expecting you at 11:00."

Harry too was nervous. He asked Ginny, "I assume we're staying in your room again?" The situation from winter break was still fresh in his mind.

Ginny grabbed his hand. "Where ever we're sleeping, it will be together. Otherwise, we'll be staying at the inn."

Hermione gasped at her. "Of course, you two are staying in Ginny's room. Astoria and Marion are staying in George's flat above the shop. Your mum hasn't given your room away…yet."

Ginny sighed as she thought about it. "It's for the better anyways. After tonight, I won't need it anymore. We should try to fix it up as a stay-over room for Victoire."

"Or any other Weasley/Potter girls we procreate."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you telling us something?"

Ron was grinning ear to ear. Hermione answered with an eager node and a goofy smile. She held up her left hand to show off the ring.

Ginny squealed in excitement and hugged Hermione. Harry patted Ron's shoulder and gave his congratulations. Then the two swapped, so Harry was hugging Hermione.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "S'about time. I give you my blessing, oh sister of mine…Don't screw it up." She laughed. He kissed her on the cheek. "If you ever need anything…" He looked at her in the eye to communicate his sincerity. He brushed a happy tear from her cheek with is his thumb. "I want you both to be happy, and this is really brilliant. Congratulations." She hugged him so tightly; it rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. She released him, and he kissed her on the forehead.

The four of them sat down in the living room. Ron asked Harry, "Are you really done with the apprenticeship?"

Harry nodded. "They suggested a few Muggle uni classes, but claimed I'm fully prepared."

Hermione leaned forward. "What are you going to do now?"

He hugged Ginny who was snuggled next to him on the couch. "I'll still work at the Wizengamot to change more of the laws, but for short-term, we are going to settle into our new home together." Always staying with others, it seemed surreal to say the word. He looked at his wife who met his gaze. "Our home."

She must have had a moment of empathy because she leaned forward and kissed him. She put his hand over her heart. "You never needed a place, it was always here."

His eyes glistened as he nodded. "Always."


End file.
